Fablehaven: The Real Story
by linguisticsrock
Summary: Gavin is not evil, he never was. He was framed by the Sphinx. And now his story is being told. AU
1. Chapter 1

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Summary: I was SOO mad when Gavin turned out to be evil. And I refuse to believe it. So here is what actually happened to our beloved Gavin.

Gavin POV

_Dear Kendra, _I paused not knowing what to say. I wanted to say let's get married have 15 kids and die together. But that might be considered weird.

Instead I told her about my latest call and that I would be going to Norway in a week.

I wished I was on guard duty. Dragons were cool but girls were cooler. I wondered if Kendra had a boyfriend. She sounded like she missed me. But that could just be friendly affection, or worse, she could just be being polite.

Girls are so complicated! I read this book called Girls 101 4 Guys. They have freakish brains! Did you know that if they have a choice they will always use the same school bathroom stall! It's those kinds of things that make me think about being a single old man, who collects hamsters and lives in an RV.

Besides freakish information about girl brain it gave you one rule when it came to girls. You must not under ANY circumstances call her fat. Apparently this will make horrible things happen to you.

I finished my letter, double checked it for any fatness implications and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

Gavin POV

The next week flew by and I was in Norway before I knew it. I was picked up at the airport by Arlin Santos, a Knight and family friend.

Arlin knew me so we chatted all the way to our hotel. We discussed changes in Knight policy, my latest report card etc.

We stayed at the hotel for the night before heading off to our destination. In the morning we drove out of town and into Norway's scarcely populated regions. After a few hours we reached an old, abandoned building, perfectly normal looking except in it's appearance that it had not been used in decades.

Arlin and I entered th main building and waited in the hallway like first room. Before long a women who looked to be in her twenties approached Arlin and they began conversing in what I assumed was Norwegian. They talked for about 15 minutes before the women said good-bye to us both and left.

Arlin turned to me and explained, "Apparently under this building is an extensive maze system used in World War 2 as a refuge for anyone on the run from the Nazi's.

"The tunnels were a well kept secret, not even the people who lived down there knew

exactly where it was. The only people who knew it's location were the builders. They were people who were not suspected of anything and well respected in the Nazi ranks. They were therefore able to bring the people food and other essentials.

"Eventually they were found out and were captured. They were tortured, but refused to give up the location. They were finally killed, but the though the people were still protected from the Nazi's, no one inside knew how to get out, and no one on the outside knew how to get in. The people inside starved.

"Now this tragic place is the abode of a young dragon. All the walls have been knocked down and the dragon has been living there for hundreds of years.

"We're not sure how he got down there, but his situation seems much like Chalize's. Brought here as an egg, fed by worshiping creatures etc. The question is what was he brought here to guard. The Lieutenants thought it was best to send a reconnaissance mission to see if anything was even here. So here we stand."

I evaluated the information, the dragon was young, practically still a toddler if it had not been placed here till after World War 2. It was alone and unsocialized, probably had a Napoleon complex.

This should be easy, but deep down I kind of hoped something would go wrong, just so I could heroically save the day and tell Kendra about it.

" So how do we g-get down there?" I asked Arlin. He pointed to a very solid looking wall. I looked at him, confused. Arlin smiled and walked over to the wall and began inspecting the bottom-left corner. He found a nearly invisible Greek Delta Δ.

I had studied enough Greek mythology enough to know that the delta graced entrances to the infamous labyrinth. Not exactly comforting.

Arlin lightly pressed his thumb against the symbol. The wall came forward then slid to the right , revealing a steep set of stone stairs. Somehow the stone managed to move with perfect silence.

"Stay here until I c-c-call you." I told Arlin before beginning my descent. I held my flashlight in my left hand and kept my right at my hip on the hilt of my dagger. It wouldn't do any good against a dragon, but it kept me calm all the same.

I had gotten quite a ways down the stairs when the amount of light on the stairs began to rapidly decrease. I looked to the top of the stairs in time to see the door closing. I ran back up the stairs, but was only about half-way up when the door silently slid into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of Brandon Mull's amazing characters.**

Gavin POV

I pounded on the door, hoping Arlin would open it again. But before 30 seconds had gone by a lamp appeared at the bottom of the steps. A man who I had never seen but was sure I knew who it was.

I stared at the Sphinx for what felt like eternity. Kendra's description fit him to a tee, so I had know doubt that this was the elusive traitor. I took out my dagger and got ready to defend myself.

The Sphinx smiled at me and said, "Gavin do you honestly think you can fight me? Put that away and follow me." He then proceeded to walk smartly away.

I saw no option but to follow him, but I kept my weapon out. The Sphinx led me through several hallways before turning and entering through a door that would have been practically invisible if you weren't looking for it.

The room contained only the bare minimum, a bed, a dresser, a lit lantern and a wooden chair.

The Sphinx sat on the bed and indicated for me to sit on the chair. "I th-th-think I'll stand." I said, cursing my stupid stutter. The Sphinx sighed and replied, "Very well, Gavin. I will get straight to the point. We have in our power a very dear friend of yours. She is currently in the hands of a lectoblix, who, on my command, will drain away her youth. You will do what we say or she will do so."

My brain froze, then went into overdrive, emotions whizzed through my brain to quickly to be registered. They had Kendra, they could kill her. THEY COULD CALL HER FAT!!!!

(Lol, needed to put that in there.)

"W-w-what do you want?" I asked, trying hard to keep my voice even.

"I want a blood sample, just use your dagger to slice through your wrist and put some blood into a vial for us to use." the Sphinx replied, as calmly as if we were discussing the weather.

"Why?" I asked, knowing full well I wouldn't get a straight answer.

The Sphinx smiled and said "You never know when you'll need a little blood. I admit though, I have a specific use for yours. I will not admit, however, what that use is."

Thoughts whizzed through my head lightning fast, "You won't hurt her if I d-d-do it." I asked. "No," the Sphinx replied, "I might hurt her anyways. But I will without a doubt hurt her if you refuse to cooperate.

What was I supposed to do? I knew what I should do, I should be strong enough to give up Kendra for everybody else. I should be brave enough to put my own personal loyalties aside. But I wasn't, i didn't care about the rest of the world, I just cared about me, Kendra and our imaginary 15 kids.

I sliced my wrist open, going deep into it. Then jerked the dagger out of my muscle and watched the crimson flow into the crystal vial.

"Good, what a fine hero you would make in a Greek tragedy,"

"Speaking of Greek mythology and how it pertains to you, perhaps you would like to know your fate.

"As you saw when you came in, there is a delta Δ on all the entrances into this city. A delta also appeared on entrances into the labyrinth.

"The story of the labyrinth begins with Daedalus, a brilliant inventor, so brilliant he was rumored to have been a son of Athena. He created many things but his most infamous creation was the labyrinth. The labyrinth was a maze, able to take you anywhere in the world if you knew how to navigate it. Navigation was a bigger problem than anyone realized. You see maps and other tools were rendered useless in the labyrinth because it was a living thing, it grew and changed constantly. Often rearranging itself to confuse travelers.

"Many were said to have gone mad inside it, the complexity, the intelligence and the sheer size of the maze drove people insane.

"This underground city was modeled after the labyrinth. With it's ingenious architecture it is also nearly impossible to navigate. Unless of course you have the key, but the key existed only in the minds of the builders, who as you heard earlier, died with the information secured firmly in their brains.

"As such, you do not have the key, therefore when we leave you here, you will starve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters**

Sphinx POV

Stupid boy, he had, like so many before him, let his personal affections overshadow his Duties.

His stupidity was making me very happy. I was on my to the Himalaya's where a powerful wizard awaited me. As far as I knew he was the only living person who could do what I needed done.

He could change a dragons avatar. It was incredibly difficult and the ingredients were near impossible to find. But I had found them, every last one.

I went through a mental checklist of the things I had gathered. Fairy wings, fog giant hair, phoenix feathers, jack-a-lope feet, dragon bone and nymph scales, all necessary, all acquired. And finally the last ingredient was in my hands, the blood of your future avatar.

I met Navarog at the gate to the sanctuary, it was open to the public, so we only had to pull a few strings to get inside.

We began our hide to Mt. Charger immediately. We could have flown, but I was afraid Navarog would eat me.

By that evening we were there, a woman awaited us at a small entrance into the mountain.

I was surprised by her appearance. She looked to be a young women. With long, straight black hair, gray eyes and porcelain skin, she would be considered by most as beautiful. I had been expecting a fat, devious, old man.

The wizardess led us into a room with tall ceilings and lots of space, in the middle of the room was a silver basin, placed upon an ornate pedestal.

She led us to the bowl and indicated for us to sit around it. We did so and she began to speak, "I am Andromeda. You have stated your purpose through a messenger. What is your purpose for your purpose here?"

I thought before I answered, the women did not seem power-hungry or easily intimidated, this would be a hard sell.

"My dear, we wish to achieve certain aims which are in everyone's best interest. Unfortunately this requires some…" Andromeda stopped me.

"Quiet, you condescend me when you speak this way. I do not want a spiel on how you are using trickery to save the world from itself. I want your reason." She said this shortly and concisely, she wanted the truth.

"We wish to open the demon prison Zzyx and cannot do so without the keys. To obtain the keys we need to be sneaky." Navarog told her. I glared at hem, the less people who knew our purpose, the better.

Andromeda looked us scathingly, "I thank you for your honesty. But I will not work for such an evil cause."

I studied her, trying to figure out her game. She stood with her shoulders back and her head high. She was not doing this for gain, she was doing what she thought was right.

But there was fear in her stance as well, she was afraid we would make her do as we wished. Which we would.

"My dear Andromeda, you mistake the situation. You have no choice. My friend and I will force you to do this if we must. Please do not make us go to such extremes. WE do not want to harm you , but make no mistake, we will, if necessary."

The wizardess' body tensed and her eyes narrowed. "Sphinx, you can not make me do things, you do not control others' actions.

I smiled, "Do you know who my companion is Andromeda? I do not think you've met. His name is Navarog." I watched the girls body slump. She was defeated, and she knew it. "Perhaps you have heard of him?" I continued, "He does have a bit of a reputation."

Andromeda glared at me, "One day Sphinx, someone will get the best of you, and I will be there to spit in your face when it happens." She walked to the basin and began adding the ingredients I had brought. She recited an unintelligible Latin phrase before putting in anything.

Finally, she added the blood, turning the green solution, an eerie purple.

She filled a crystal flute with the concoction and gave it to Navarog. I must be drunk within 30 seconds, so hurry."

Navarog drank and as he did so his appearance immediately began to change. His pasty skin, tanned, his eyes stopped bulging and turned the color of chocolate. His bald head grew hair, and he grew at least two inches.

Navarog now looked and sounded exactly like the teenage boy we had just locked up.

**Press the pretty green button and write words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fablehaven: The Real Story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you everybody for reviewing!!!!! **

**Gavin POV**

**I was a dead man walking. There was absolutely no way for me to get out of this.**

**I would die in this stupid hole, completely alone. Whenever I imagined dying it was something like; saving Kendra from horrific monster, dueling with a person from the Society, heroic awesome stuff.**

**Now I was going to die practically a traitor. My body would slowly deplete it's supply of water and my body would stop working and die.**

**I wondered what they would do with my blood. My wrist still bled profusely, I didn't do anything about it, I deserved it.**

**I sat down hard on the bed. I was getting mad at myself now. How could I have been so stupid?! I was sitting here wallowing in self-pity while other people might be dying because of my blood. I was such an idiot! How could I have let myself be tricked like that?**

**I laid down and tried to calm myself down, I needed to try and get out of here. A hot-head would make me miss things . I took deep breaths and thought about Kendra.**

**When I was calm enough I walked over to the door to check out the lock. It was severely complicated, there were 7 locks, designed so that they had to be unlocked in a certain order. I sat on the ground and sighed, there was absolutely no way my simple little lock-picking get me out of this.**

**I took it out anyway and began trying to pick the lock.**

**I had been doing this for hours, and I had not succeeded with one lock. I stood up and walked to the bed. I finally faced it. I was going to die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fablehaven: The Real Story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Since Chapter 5 was a filler I'm going to give you two chapters in one day! Though I admit they are both pretty short.**

Gavin POV

I've lost track of how long I've been laying here. I can't stand up anymore. I drift in and out of consciousness, waiting until I don't wake up.

I wake up again, but something is different this time. I thought I … heard something?

That was impossible, I was completely alone, with absolutely nothing to make noise.

But even as my brain rationalized, the sound kept getting closer. It sounded like… footsteps. I was probably hallucinating.

Then the locks on my door began to jiggle, within 30 seconds the door opened, and someone walked through the door. I was definitely hallucinating.

A young woman rushed up to me and took a bag off her back, she pulled out a bottle of water.

That's when I figured it out, I was dead and this angel was going to take me up to heaven. The angel put the water bottle against my lips and tried to get me to drink, but my throat felt sealed shut and had forgotten how to swallow.

Eventually, my throat let the water in. I wanted to drink more, but the angel told me that would make me sick. ( I figured dead people couldn't get sick, but I didn't tell the angel that.)

After she fed me and I could walk again, she told me that she knew the way out, and if I was ready I should follow her.

I had a hard time believing that even an angel could find her way out of here. But followed her out the door anyway. There were so many turns!! There was no way this woman could possibly know the way out. Then I saw them. Stairs.

**Review!!! I don't care whether it's good or bad, short or long just PLEASE review!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**You all thought he was dead, huh? Well he's not, he just thought he was. **

Gavin POV

When I woke up I was in a busy airport, and sitting next to me was the young women who had rescued me.

"Good, you are awake. I was beginning to wonder how I was supposed to get an unconscious person through customs."

I blinked and looked around, this didn't make any sense, was death supposed to look like an airport?

"I rescued you." the lady told me, "We made it out, but you passed out when we got to the stairs. Personally I was surprised you hadn't passed out before then."

"You were severely dehydrated." she continued, "As well as malnourished. You should probably eat and drink something, here."

She handed me a granola bar and a bottle of water. She might as well have given me ambrosia and nectar they were so good. I ate and drank like a starving man (which I was) and we boarded our plane.

I fell asleep on the plane and didn't wake up until we could see he peaks of the Himalaya's.

We got off the plane and got in a rental car. Which (surprise, surprise) I fell asleep in. When I did wake up I felt rested and incredibly curious.

"S-s-so you saved me?" I asked. "Yes, and just in time too. One more day would have been the end of you." she replied.

"Um... who are you?" I asked, practically burning with curiosity.

"I am Andromeda. I am a wizardess who lives in the Himalayan dragon sanctuary. I was forced by the Sphinx to use your blood to change dragon's avatar. There are now two of you wandering around. One of you is in the passenger seat of this car and the other is a dragon named Navarog."

I gasped, "Navarog? The dragon so evil he became a demon prince? He was locked away centuries ago! He is not even supposed to exist outside of children's tales!"

"He is free." Andromeda told me, "And he has assumed your avatar. The Sphinx talked of Zzyx and keys. Is tis of any meaning to you?"

I felt the blood rush out of my face, me eyes went wide and my chest constricted.

I put my head in my hands and murmured, "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no,no!"

**PLEASE review. I do not care if you love it or hate it, want to kick me in the shins or kiss me, JUST REVIEW ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

Gavin POV

I told Andromeda about my status as a Knight of the Dawn and how Navarog could use my identity to get keys.

This is grave news Gavin." replied Andromeda, "Is there any chance your friends will figure out that there is a difference?"

"P-p-probably not," I answered, "none of them have known me for very long and I'm s-s-sure that Navarog is a good actor."

"I have to go stop him." I continued, "I have to tell them that Navarog is disguised as me."

Andromeda turned to look at me, "No, Gavin, you have to stay hidden for at least 2 months." She stopped me when I tried to protest. "You must be patient, let the Sphinx think you are gone for good. Then you can show yourself to your friends, tell them what happened."

I gaped at her, what she said made sense, but _two months_? My friends would think I was a lying, scheming, evil, slimeball for _two months_?

When Navarog was revealed Kendra would be devastated. She would think I had betrayed her.

What if she died? She would die feeling like an idiot for ever trusting me. And she had trusted me, with everything. Her fears, her dreams and her secrets. Every letter she wrote to me revealed something.

"Two months?" I asked. Andromeda nodded, "You will not be completely clueless to the outside world. I have a powerful seeing stone, which you can lock on a person or abject. I can use my lesser stone for a couple months. When we get to my home, you can tell me what to lock the stone on."

We spent the rest of the journey in silence, not awkward, just thinking.

The journey was uneventful and when we reached the preserve we hiked up to Andromeda's cave.

After sitting me down, Andromeda went to get the stone.

I waited patiently, but was freaking out on the inside. I wanted to see Kendra SO badly, I wanted to know she was okay. She was the one I would ask Andromeda to lack the stone on.

Andromeda reappeared with a large, normal-looking, but very flat stone. She placed it in fromt of us and whispered, "Ab actu ad posse vallet illatio."

The stone turned transparent, then images began to solidify.

Andromeda asked me to tell the stone what I wanted it to lock on, "Kendra Sorenson." I told the stone.

Images began whizzing through the stone faster than I could see.

"It can take a few minutes to find her." Andromeda told me. "This Kendra, she is a girl?" I nodded, slightly abashed. Andromeda looked over me for a second before muttering something about a parental control button.

I turned beet red and stared at the stone. Finally the image was beginning to solidify.

Kendra was in an unfamiliar room talking with the Sphinx, unfortunately the stone did not give us any sound. Two people came in carrying a crystal sphere with millions and millions of facets. He appeared to be trying to persuade Kendra to touch it, when she refused a tall Chinese man started to force her hand to the ball. Kendra seemed to give in, and touched the ball herself. At first nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly she began to shake. She looked like she was having a seizure, but her hand stayed firmly rooted on the ball. I watched anxiously as the tremors continued. Then, as quickly as they had started the shaking stopped and Kendra released the ball.

I realized my lungs hurt, I hadn't been breathing. I took a deep breath and leaned back.

"We have to get her out of there, Andromeda." I said.

"Yes, I agree. And I think I know how to do it. I will be back in a moment." She left again, going into the same room she had gotten the seeing stone out of.

I took a deep breath, it appeared Andromeda was going to save 2 people from the Sphinx's grasp in 3 days.

**Just so everyone knows, the Latin phrase up there means, "Only by looking at the past can we infer the future." I thought it was appropriate for a seeing stone. Anyway, please review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!!

**Gavin POV**

**Andromeda was brilliant, and apparently had every magical object under the sun.**

**When she had gotten back from the room, she had showed me an extra-dimensional backpack and a sting bulb.**

**She had explained to me what each did, then explained her plan. We were now in Monmouth, Illinois preparing to execute our plan.**

**Andromeda was going to put a temporary spell on me that would make me, and anything I touched, invisible. I would grab the ladder and the backpack, (which had the sting bulb and a note in it,) and slide it through the window.**

**While I was doing this, Andromeda would be giving someone to a tip to look for Kendra.**

**Andromeda preformed the spell and told me to take my shirt off. (That way I had more bare skin for the ladder and backpack to touch.) I grabbed the stuff and scaled the house. Sure enough, what appeared to be a wide-open window contained invisible bars. I slid the backpack between the bars. I climbed down the ladder and prayed that our plan would work.**

**We watched Kendra find the backpack and ask the two men to accompany her. One came with her and they left. **

**The man Andromeda had tipped found them all right, she was then taken to a preserve called Fablehaven. She was safe, and I could breathe again.**

**I know Andromeda doesn't quite fit the description Vanessa gave, but oh well, This is fan fiction!!! I can do whatever I want!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

Gavin POV

The next two months were excruciating. I watched Navarog go on the mission to find the key to the artifact. I watched him lie, trick and flirt with Kendra.

Then he revealed himself. He ate Dougan, almost killed Mara and trapped Warren in an extra-dimensional.

The look on Kendra's face nearly had me in tears. You could see the absolute devastation in her eyes. She cried herself to sleep for weeks.

Slowly the days counted down until my two months were up. Mostly I moped, wandered around Andromeda's home just wallowing in misery. Andromeda didn't talk to me much, I knew I wasn't very pleasant company.

Every time I tried to sleep, that look, that complete despair would haunt me. I would stay awake for as long as possible and wake up as early as I could, just to stay away from the dreams.

Andromeda had offered to ship me back to the States, and I took here up on it.

Finally the day before my plane left came. Andromeda and I hiked down the mountain and drove to the airport. She waited with me for the two hours before my flight boarded.

With only ten minutes left, Andromeda and I said goodbye.

Right before I left Andromeda grabbed both my shoulders, looked me straight in the eye and said, "Go and wreck havoc."

**Okay guys, I'm not sure if I should venture into the next book. I feel like I could do it, but I really need your guys' input. If you think I should stop here, PLEASE tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Sorry for the delay in updating!!! I couldn't get into my account and I wasn't sure if I was continuing. Thank you to Black Moon Falling for encouraging me!!!!

**Gavin POV**

**When I arrived in the States I rented a car (I was tall enough to pass for 18) and headed toward the ocean.**

**Preserves like Fablehaven had a sort of guest list, and I was probably not on it. But Kendra and Seth were hopefully not at Fablehaven. The last time few times I had seen Kendra in the seeing stone, Kendra, her brother Seth, and their grandmother were planning on getting away from Fablehaven for a few days. **

**Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson had felt that their grandchildren needed a little time to get over the loss of their parents.**

**Unless the plans fell through the cracks they should be gone right now. So I was headed to 101 Shell Road.**

**After a few hours I stopped to eat and get gas. Then started driving again. I should probably have found a place to sleep, but I just couldn't wait that long.**

**By the time I reached the cottage it was past 1:00 in the morning. But once again I found I could not wait any longer. I started peaking in windows, looking for Kendra's room. There was Seth, the kitchen, the living room, Kendra's room!! **

**I tapped lightly on the glass. Kendra's eyes immediately snapped open and she walked over to the window.**

**To my surprise, when she saw me she glared and opened the window.**

**Before I could begin, Kendra hissed, "Listen, Gavin. You need to stay OUT of my dreams!!! I am so SICK of you popping into my head while I sleep!!! You are evil, okay, why can't we both just accept this and move on!!! You are dead, and you are not coming back!!! And I don't want you to come back, because you are a BAD PERSON. Now GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"**

**She slammed down the window and went back to sleep.**

**My first thought was, **_**What the heck**_**????? then **_**She dreams about me**_**??!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**I'm sorry that I'm not replying to reviews, my computer is showing me I have more, but it won't let me see them. I'm not sure if it's the whole site, or just me, but until it gets fixed, I can't reply.**

Kendra POV

I woke up that morning feeling tired. I'd had another dream about Gavin. Stupid, I know, but somehow he just kept on popping up in my head.

I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

It was nice, taking a week off from Fablehaven. Everything just seemed so out of our control there.

Here we at least had some kind of choices. We could leave the yard without fearing for our lives. When we purposely broke something, it stayed broke. And we just didn't have to think about the Society for a week.

My parents were dead. When they couldn't tell the Society what they wanted to know, they killed them like insignificant bugs.

After death they had been put back into our home and the Society had set the house on fire, making it look like an electrical accident.

I sat down at the table and started eating my eggs and bacon. Grandma was the best cook under the sun!

I watched Seth literally shovel eggs into his mouth, it was pretty gross to watch, so I tried not to dwell on it too much.

The doorbell rang and Grandma went to go get it. I could make out a muffled conversation.

Grandma poked her head in, "Kendra, there's a young man here who says he knows you." She beckoned to somebody to come in.

When Gavin came through that entryway I froze. My brain froze, my body froze, my heart froze.

I might have stayed that way forever if Seth hadn't yelled picked up the pan Grandma had used for the bacon and slammed it over Gavin's head.

**Even though I can't write back, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!

**Gavin POV **

**What the?**

**Where was I? Why was I here? And why was I developing an excruciating migraine?**

**Slowly some of senses began to work and my brain creaked into gear.**

**I was tied up. I had been knocked-out. Kendra was somewhere nearby.**

**The thought of Kendra got my eyes open. Sure enough, Kendra was asleep on a couch across from my chair. Kendra's brother, Seth, was sprawled all over a recliner, also asleep and their Grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair, trying to kill me with her eyes.**

**Mrs. Sorenson stood up and said, "You are Gavin Rose, or Navarog?"**

"**I am Gavin Rose, but I am not Navarog. Navarog was eaten."**

**As we talked Kendra woke up. She stared at me wide-eyed and confused.**

**Mrs. Sorenson continued, "What are you doing here?" I replied, "To retrieve my name and continue the battle against the Society of the Evening Star."**

**Kendra finally found her voice, "Gavin is Navarog, they are two names for one person. I saw you!" She continued, "I saw you explode into a huge, black dragon, and I watched you eat Dougan and trap Warren."**

"**Kendra that wasn't **_**me**_**. I know you know what it's like to have people do things under your name." I told her.**

"**Stingbulbs don't carry powers. A stingbulb could not have turned into a dragon."**

"**It wasn't a stingbulb. The Sphinx forced a wizardess to create a potion that would change Navarog's avatar to look like me." As I said it I realized just how unbelievable it sounded. By the looks on their faces I could tell they agreed.**

"**Think of it this way," I tried, "An avatar is to a dragon what a disguise is to us. So all he had to do was change his disguise."**

**Kendra and Mrs. Sorenson still didn't look convinced.**

"**Well whoever you are," Mrs. Sorenson said, "We need to get you to Fablehaven"**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed!!!!!!**

Seth POV

Stupid Kendra, Grandma said that I had to sit in the back with the traitor, even though _I_ called shotgun.

Anyways, now I was glaring at him. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want Grandma and Kendra to hear.

Luckily, I had super-awesome shadow charmer skills. I bent all the shadow in the car into a solid, and completely sound-proof, wall that divided the car in half.

"Okay, they can't hear us now." I told Gavin, jerking my head toward the front of the car.

"I want to know, your whole story, from start to finish."

Gavin nodded, then started telling me his story. He began with the doorway into the maze and finished with his plane ride back to the States.

It actually sounded like something the Sphinx would do. And Kendra had _seen_ Navarog get eaten. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe we should trust him, maybe I still needed to worry about some weirdo dragon boy wanting to date my sister.

Gavin was looking at me hopefully, "Do you believe me?" he asked me. I could tell he was desperate.

"Yeah… I believe you." the words tumbled out of my mouth. I had been planning on playing it safe, but the truth was, I _did_ believe him.

Suffering left marks on people, and as a shadow charmer I could see the marks more clearly.

I could tell that he had been through a near-death experience, and that his emotions had been through major trauma.

I couldn't see this with my eyes, but more felt it. Like a sixth sense was examining him.

And now, I was on the traitors side.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

Gavin POV

I couldn't believe it when Seth said he believed me. It gave me a giddy feeling to know I

wasn't alone anymore.

Seth and I rode in silence the rest of the way to Fablehaven.

Mrs. Sorenson called ahead of us to tell her husband to add me to the register.

When we got to Fablehaven I was told to sit while they found Mr. Sorenson.

Seth moved his chair to sit by me. He looked ready for an argument.

Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson entered the room. They sat on the couch next to Kendra.

Mr. Sorenson raised his eyebrows at Seth, but he seemed unfazed. I was pretty sure he got raised pretty sure he got raised eyebrows a lot.

"Okay, Gavin." Mr. Sorenson said, " You claim to be only Gavin Rose, but not Navarog. Either luckily or unluckily, depending on which side you are on, I have an item that can reveal if you are a dragon."

"This is called the Omniglass." Mr. Sorenson held up a crystal tube, the crystal looked smoky, tinted gray instead of being transparent.

"It is and ingenious tool used by wizards of old too detect dragons in avatar form. If you are not Navarog, I will look thorugh this and see you just as you are. If you are Navarog I will see an empty chair."

Everyone held their breath as Mr. Sorenson looked through the tube.

After several seconds he lowered the tube and said, "He is not a dragon."

Seth grinned and gave me a high five. Mrs. Sorenson smiled and came over to untie my hands, but Kendra, she just sat there, then she stood up and walked out of the room.

**I'm sorry if some stuff is weird, I just got a new computer and I haven't figured everything out yet. Review!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Okay the last chapter was way to short, so I'm going to give you guys two in one day!!!!!**

Gavin POV

It was around midnight and I should have been asleep, but I wasn't. After the truth had been revealed Mrs. Sorenson insisted that I eat and tell them my story.

I told them my whole story and they expressed their deepest sympathies. All except Kendra.

After she had left, she hadn't come back, she didn't know the whole story yet.

I wanted her to know so badly, I wanted her to hear how hard it had been to watch her suffer, how I had wanted to go to her _so_ badly, I wanted her to understand that there was nothing I could have done.

She deserved to know that, but I doubted that an opportunity would come up.

A soft knock sounded from the door, "Come in."I whispered, fully expecting it to be Seth.

To my surprise, Kendra walked in. "I-I wanted to talk to you. I was in shock, before. But I want to hear your story, if you wouldn't mind telling it again." She said.

"Of c-c-course." I replied. I told her about the maze and the Sphinx, starving and being rescued, waiting and watching.

Kendra listened with wide eyes the whole time, when I finishedd she put her head in her hands and murmered, "I should have known it wasn't you. You probably thought I should have known the difference. You were probably disgusted when you found out I couldn't even tell the difference between you and and evil demon prince. What kind of friend am I?"

I was how could she think that? "K-k-kendra you've only known me p-personally for a couple weeks. I didn't expect you to know the difference. I h-h-hoped you would, but Navarog was a brilliant actor. Kendra, never for one second did I f-f-feel betrayed by you."

"Gavin I missed you so much. Even after I thought that you were Navarog. I wanted you back. Not the bad you, but the you that I wrote letters to and had dreams about."

"I m-m-missed you too, and every time I saw you I f-f-felt like the dirtiest schmuck that ever lived." I replied.

I was so happy that she had missed me. I felt terrible that I had caused her pain, but the fact that she _had_ felt pain made me giddy.

Maybe the giddiness was what made me do it, but suddenly I was leaning forward, gently pressing my lips against hers.

Then I heard the door swing open and a loud, "What the crap???!!!"

**Seth!!! Why did you have to ruin my moment of fluffiness!!!! Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to Black Moon Falling who gave me the brilliant idea to bring Verl into all of this! **

Seth POV

I woke up suddenly, I had had a dream that a demonic hamster was chasing me, right before it ate me, my eyes flew open.

I turned on the lamp and looked around to make sure that there were not any demonic hamsters. (At a place like Fablehaven, who knew?") As I inspected the room, I noticed Kendra's bed was empty.

I got up and headed downstairs. When I passed the guest room I could hear voices. Gavin was probably telling Kendra about the cool stuff he had seen while he was gone.

I opened the door to ask if I could listen too, when…

"What the crap?! Dude, what are you _doing_? I thought you were cool! Then the first night you're

Here you make-out with my sister?! Not cool, man, not cool!"

Who the crap did he think he was? At least Navarog never tried to _kiss_ Kendra. I liked him better.

"We were not _making-out _Seth!" Kendra said, "We were… friend kissing."

"Friend kissing?" Was she serious? "Friend kissing? Really? Friend kissing my butt!"

"Seth it is none of your business who I kiss! You should be asleep."

"Fine." I said, "Fine, I'll go to bed. Your right, this is none of my business." And with that I left.

Sure it was none of _my_ business, but some people at Fablehaven might consider it theirs. I was going to tell Verl.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Verl, I have to tell you something." I said, patting the space next ot me on a log.

"Verl, this guy just came to Fablehaven, his name is Gavin. He likes my sister." I watched Verl's eyes go wide, he looked completely devestated. I felt kind of bad for the poor guy.

"I-I knew this would happen eventually. My love was… unrequited and impossible. I will suffer in silence."

"No way, Verl!" I exclaimed, "You loved Kendra first, you've proven your love again and again. You have to fight to get your woman back!" Verl immiedetly caught on, "Of course I must! This boy has done nothing to prove himself! I will challenge him to a duel!"

**I love you Black Moon Falling!!!!! Review!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Oh this is gonna be great!!!!! **

Gavin POV

In the morning Mrs. Sorenson made us breakfast. Kendra and I ate, then asked for permission to go to what Kendra called 'the pond.'

Mrs. Sorenson agreed and we left. All the way there I asked Kendra questions about what I had seen in the stone.

Then we entered a beautiful park. There was a gorgeous pond surrounded by a path and gazebos.

The caretakers had really worked hard to make this a wonderful sanctuary for the inhabitants of the preserve. I was amazed by their dedication.

"Do you like it?" Kendra asked me. She fit right ito the scenary here. She looked likea dream, sent from above.

"Of course, it's almost as b-b-beautiful as you." Kendra smiled, "That was really cheesy." I grinned back, "I thought I'd t-t-try my hand at pick-up lines, a-a-apparently I'm not very good at it." "Well you were adorable trying." She said.

Should I hold her hand? Or was that going to fast? We'd kissed last night but that had mostly been an accident.

"What are you doing here?!" I heard Kendra say. My mind zoomed back to the present.

Three satyrs and Seth were headed toward us.

When they got to us the white satyr bowed to Kendra and said, "To reclaim you, my love."

Kendra bawked, then the satyr turned to me. "You are Gavin?" He said my name like I had insulted his mother.

I nodded and stuck out my hand, "W-w-what's your name?"

"Verl" he replied, ignoring my hand. "I've come to challenge you to a duel."

This guy was crazy. "Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"You have atempted to steal my ladys heart. So we duel, whoever wins gets her hand. You win by seizing your opponents weapon. Two out of three"

He wasn't serious?! " I brought two foils, pick one." He motioned forward his friends. They brought out the foils and presented them. Both looked like they were going to burst out in hysterical laughter.

I picked up the foil on the right and waited for Verl to grab the other.

The satyr took on an offensive stance.

Fine, I would play his game, I was going to kick his butt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you to anyone who was awesome enough to review!!!! **

Seth POV

This was possibly the best idea of all time. Kendra was completely mortified, Gavin was in an awkward situation and I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

Newel and Doren hadn't been able to resist coming along, so they told Verl they would carry the swords, so it seemed more dramatic. I told him I would be there to cheer him on and boo Gavin, which I considered a very important task.

I watched as they both picked up their swords and got ready to fight. I got in-between them and shouted, "GO!!!"

Oh man, this was going to be HILARIOUS!!!

The first round started with a bang, apparently Verl had gone into this whole duel thing without any practice. When I said go, he kind of almost slice Newel's head off, and right after that Gavin had a hold of his sword in no time.

But the second round was a little more interesting, I decided we needed something to even the odds a little. "Newel, Doren, come here." I summoned them over before the second round started.

"Listen, Verl doesn't have a chance unless we do something so when the round begins…" I told them the plan, they agreed and I signaled for the next round to begin.

Right after they started, Newel and Doren charged Kendra and picked her up. They carried her over to the pond and pretended like they were going to drop her in.

Gavin immediately dropped his sword and ran to save Kendra, Newel and Doren dropped her and ran away, I didn't blame them, Gavin looked pretty murderous.

Anyways, Verl grabbed the dropped sword and won that round.

The next round I decided to try a different tactic. (Gavin looked like he would kill us all if we touched Kendra again.)

As soon as the round started I yelled "FOUL!!!!! Gavin gave Verl a funny look, Verl gets a handicap. Gavin can't have a sword anymore." Gavin looked at me like I was retarded.

"I am the referee, no drop your sword and fight with your bare hands."

About five seconds after that I yelled, "FOUL!!!!! Gavin touched Verl on the hand, he has to fight without a shirt on!!!" (In case you didn't notice, I love shirtless Gavin ;-)) Gavin looked appalled, "What the heck, man?! Really?" I nodded, Gavin took his shirt off. And they got ready to fight again.

By now Newel and Doren were literally on the ground in frenzied laughter.

I decided to stop now, after all I didn't really want my sister to have to end up with Verl. I just wanted some amusment.

Even without a sword or a shirt, Gavin won within a few moments. The two Kendra-lovers shook hands and Verl walked over to Kendra.

"My darling, though I lose you now, if you should ever want me, I will remain faithful. Please remember me as you… consort with this… personage. Please remember that I am yours forever. Adieu."

Verl then walked away.

I followed him into the woods. I found him staring moodily into the void and asked him what he was going to do now.

"I shall adore from afar, and hope eventually that she shall grow apart from this young man. I will inconvenience her no more."

I wasn't going to go through all this trouble just for it to end, "No Verl, she will forget you if you don't do anything, you don't have to talk to her, but I would keep on sending her pictures and sculptures. Especially ones of you two together. It won't hurt, and she'll be flattered." PLEASE say yes, I pleaded in my brain, PLEASE!!!

"I will." Verl answered. YES. "I can simply remind her of my adoration, and hopefully she will come around."

"She will NEVER forget you, Verl. I can promise you that."

**Oh I LOVE Verl, REVIEW!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Okay guys, enough silliness, it's time to get SERIOUS!!! (and cool) J

**Kendra POV**

**I woke up from the funniest dream in the middle of the night. I to remember what it was about, but it was like holding water in my hands, the harder I tried to remember the more slipped away.**

**Usually it wouldn't bother me, but I had the funniest feeling that it had been important. I felt like in my dream I had found out something, something that was of vital consequence.**

**Eventually I fell back asleep, but I felt restless in the morning, like I was forgetting something. As the day wore on I kept getting more and more uncomfortable. By the evening I was seriously upset.**

**Gavin noticed and asked me what was wrong. "I don't know!" I told him, "I just feel like I'm forgetting something. All day the feeling has just kept on growing. It feels important, **_**very **_**important. I just don't know what it is!"**

"**Okay," Gavin replied, "Close your eyes." I did what he told me, and he continued, "Now think about something pleasant, something that is not stressful at all. You'll feel a nagging sensation on the side, bring that forward, but still think about your pleasant thing."**

**I thought about the one time Gavin and I had kissed, and he was right, there was a nagging on the side, I cautiously tried to bring it to the front, but kept on focusing on Gavin's lips.**

"**Now slowly move your concentration to the other thought." Warily I let go of the image of Gavin and brought the nagging sensation to the forefront of my mind. **

**I gasped, "Oh my gosh Gavin. We need to go talk to my grandparents NOW."**

"**This is terrible news Kendra, are you positive?" Grandpa said. "It all make sense, guys!" I replied, "Why does no one know anything about the fifth preserve? Because their isn't one. How has the Sphinx lived so long? He has an object that bestows immortality. The last artifact was entrusted to the Sphinx instead of being placed on a preserve. They gave him the one that bestows immortality, so he could be it's eternal keeper. The Sphinx does not have two artifacts in his possession, he has three." Review, or terrible things will happen. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: If I owned Fablehaven Gavin would be good and married to ME!!!!

Reviewers ROCK!!!!!!!

**Gavin POV**

**Kendra was right, it did make sense. I just really wished it didn't. The Sphinx and us used to be tied, both possessed two artifacts (Or the keys to them) and were looking for another one. Now the Sphinx was ahead, and it **_**really**_** sucked.**

**Seth thought that we should be more aggressive, try to get the keys back, and I agreed with him. I was sick of being on the defensive side, I wanted to attack, to get the Sphinx between a rock and hard place. (Hopefully the hard place was something that could eat him.)**

**I owed the Sphinx, and so did Kendra, Seth, and everyone else in the Knights of the Dawn, and I thought it was about time that debt was paid.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson agreed that attacking the Sphinx would be nice, but they didn't know how to do it. The Knights were surrounded by spies, the second we came up with a plan, the Sphinx would know about it.**

**I thought that we needed to use a small, direct attack, consisting of only two or three people, and only those people should know the plan.**

**In other words I was going to ask Seth if he was interested in going on a secret mission.**

"**Seth, come over here for a second." I said. Seth came over, "Hey, I never really apologized for the whole Verl thing…" I stopped him, "It doesn't matter, I need to talk to you about something important. I need you to meet me later. I'll see you at 12:00 in your tree house."**

**Seth nodded and walked away. Seth and I were going to get our debts paid.**

**OMG, if you haven't seen them already, go to YouTube and watch the Fablehaven videos. They are HILARIOUS. They are by kendraseth or something like that.**

**But before you do that review about how amazing I am!!!! Just kidding, but review anyway!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed!!!!!!!**

Seth POV

I was slightly worried when Gavin said he wanted to meet with me, I mean, that guy was strong, if he wanted to beat me up, he probably could. But he didn't look mad, and I was curious.

Instead of trying to sneak out, I just told my grandparents and Kendra I was going to sleep in the tree house. They agreed, but told me to come in if anything weird happened.

Sure enough, around midnight Gavin showed up. He climbed up the ladder and sat down.

"Okay, I'm sick of sitting around here, waiting for the Sphinx to get another artifact. I want to go get artifacts back." Gavin said.

I was sorta stunned at first, I hadn't expected him to be so direct. "Okay, why are you telling me this?" I asked, don't get me wrong, I was glad he had, I was just curious.

"Your grandparents think we can't do it, and Kendra… this could be dangerous and I don't want her to get hurt" Gavin replied, looking slightly embarrassed at the mention of Kendra.

I nodded, all that made sense, my grandparents were worry-warts and would never let us go without asking someone to go with us. And that someone could be a spy. Kendra shouldn't get brought into this, she had been forced through a lot and her luck might just wear out.

"That makes sense," I replied, "Do you happen to have a plan, or are we wingin' it?" "Um, I kind of that we'd be partially winging a plan." Gavin replied.

"Great, so what's the partially winged plan?" I asked, oh this was going to be fun. (And dangerous, but dangerous was fun, right?)

Kendra POV

I could not get to sleep, I was like an insomniac now. The ability to see in the dark made it kind of hard to fall asleep unless I was really, really tired.

On these I kinds of nights I just kind of got out of bed and went for a walk around the yard, hoping to get myself sleepy enough to sleep.

I was in the yard, wandering around, when I saw somebody come through the front door.

At first I thought it was somebody coming to look for me, and I was about to call out, when I realized it was Gavin. He was headed straight for the tree house, where Seth was sleeping.

Now usually I don't eavesdrop, but what if they were talking about me? So I just made my way to thee bottom of the tree house and listened.

My eyes widened as I realized they were planning to attack the Sphinx. They got even wider when I realized they weren't planning on bringing _me_!

There was no way I was letting my little brother and boyfriend go and get themselves hurt without me. One way or another, I was going.

**Will she have to sneak her way on, or will they let her go??? The world will never know if you don't review!!! (I'm just kidding, I love this story to much to not update just because of reviews. BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy my darlings!!!!**

Gavin POV

Seth and I were talking about our soon to come adventure, when someone started climbing the ladder.

Seth looked down the hatch and said, "Kendra, what are you _doing_ here?"

I mentally agreed with Seth, what was she doing here?

Kendra came into the tree house and said decidedly, "I am not staying here. I owe the Sphinx too, you might need me, and… I couldn't stand not knowing. I'm coming with."

I was horrified, she could not come. "N-n-no, Kendra." I started, "I have told you before that it was too d-d-dangerous to go somewhere. You came anyway, and re-re-regretted it. You are too p-precious to too many people. I feel g-g-guilty for bringing Seth, much less you."

"Gavin, you remember how hard it was to watch me suffer, to not be able to do anything about it?!" Kendra replied, her voice shooting up a few octaves, "Can you even comprehend how much harder it would be to _imagine_ what was happening to you two. I would spend every hour of every day, being eaten from the inside out. You think you're protecting me, but really your _killing_ me!"

I watched Kendra's body tense up, she looked like she was going to cry. The reference to my suffering made me think, the pain I had experienced while watching Kendra had been excruciating, I wouldn't wish it on anybody except the Sphinx.

Kendra noticed I was weakening, "Please, Gavin." she said in a quiet voice, "I need this. My resolve cracked, what if she did need this? I couldn't make her go through what I had,

"F-f-fine, you c-c-c-can c-come."

Kendra POV

I couldn't believe it when Gavin agreed, and apparently neither could Seth.

"Dude, no!" Seth exclaimed, "Just no."

"Seth you don't have the right to decide." I told him, which he didn't, "Gavin initiated the mission and he decides who goes on it!"

"Kendra, I lost you once, I am not doing it again, don't ask me to."

Seth's response stunned me into silence. I had expected to just not want to have to deal with me, but he actually cared. I hadn't really thought about what me 'dying' had done to him. For him to feel so strongly about it, it had to have created a real impression.

"Seth… I'm sorry, but I have to come. You know I do. When I was going to go to the dragon sanctuary without you, do you remember how you felt?" I said, "I'm not going to sneak in, I will stay here if you make me, but Seth… you might as well slice out my heart and carry it with you." To my surprise Seth started to tear up, "Kendra, we can _do _this. We don't need your help. At the dragon sanctuary you needed my help, so that was different." Even as he said it he seemed to be resigning himself to the fact that I was coming.

"K-k-kendra, if Seth doesn't agree, you can't g-g-go." Gavin spoke for the first time.

Seth looked slightly alarmed at having this decision placed on his shoulders.

I repeated to him what I had told Gavin, "I need this, Seth. Please."

"Fine." Seth said, then climbed out of the tree house and went back in the house.

**Okay guys, for the mission I need allies and bad people. If you want to be in here just review it to me. Please include your characters name, description, whither they are good or bad, and get as detailed as you like!!!!!!!!! I will try to appease all of your whims!!!!! (They do not have to be mortal)**


	24. Chapter 24

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters

Remember I still need characters!!!!

**Kendra POV **

**We were gone. We had stayed for a week, written a note, then just left. I was sure Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson were freaking out. We had told them not to try and find us, but I doubted they would listen.**

**Before we left, the family had had a meeting, in which Vanessa had told us that the Sphinx was in Australia, trying to find a way to get to the next artifact without a key. **

**Turned out Gavin was pretty rich, his dad had left him with a lot after he died. He bought plane tickets and we were on our way to Australia.**

**Gavin POV**

**I couldn't believe we were gone. We had just up and left, basically. Seth seemed undisturbed by this, he was sitting next to me, completely zoned out. **

**I turned to look at Kendra, she was also sleeping. I couldn't believe I had let her come. If she got hurt. I couldn't even think about the possibilities, they made my chest ache. **

**Kendra tossed in her sleep, and her head ended up on my shoulder. I'd never really had a girlfriend before, so this was all completely foreign to me, but strangely, it felt familiar too. I couldn't describe the feeling I got every time I looked at her face. My soul seemed to take a deep breath every time I did. **

**Eventually I fell asleep too.**

**Seth POV**

**I fell asleep about a quarter of the way through the plane ride, but woke up after a couple of hours, I looked over to see Kendra's head on Gavin's shoulder and Gavin's head in her hair.**

**I wasn't sure how I felt about their relationship, I mean Gavin was cool and everything, but every time he touched Kendra, I just had to hate him, on principle. (I do not own HP6 either, it was **_**such**_** an amazing movie!!!!)**

I let out a sigh and 'accidentally' knocked Gavin upside the head. They both woke up and quickly moved away from each other.

Ahhh, sometimes being a brother was a fun. 

**I still need characters!!!!!!! This chapter was mainly filler, comic relief, and insight, so feel free to virtually kick me :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Oh my lovely reviewers, How do I love thee, let me count the ways…**

Seth POV

Well we were off the plane. Problem was we didn't know what to do next. I don't know what we were thinking, I mean it wasn't like the Sphinx was going to meet us at the airport.

We had gotten into a taxi and asked the driver to take us to a semi-nice hotel that usually had open rooms.

We got there and unpacked our stuff, Gavin and I in one room, Kendra in the other.

Then we all sat down and looked at each other.

"Umm… what do we do now?" I asked, because we really hadn't planned beyond this part. Once more my sister and Gavin just looked at each other.

"I d-don't exactly know." said Gavin. I sighed, "Well that's just fantastic."

And before we could all start looking at each other again, there was a meow at the door.

Gavin stood up and looked through the peep hole, "Um… it's a cat." he said, "Should I let it in?"

Kendra and I shrugged our shoulders. I didn't have any aversions to cats.

Gavin opened the door and the cat marched in as if it owned the place. The cat was pure black, black fur, black nose, and if it had opened it's mouth, I was sure it would have a black tongue. I went up to pet the kitty when it started to do something weird.

It's form became hazy, as if I was looking at it through a heat wave. And in the time it took me to rub my eyes, there was no longer a cat, but a women.

Gavin took out his dagger, but the lady quickly started, 'I'm not your enemy, someone sent me." Gavin lowered his weapon, but kept it in his hands.

"Who are y-you?" Gavin asked. "My name is Kautia, but you can call me Kate." **(Sorry for abbreviating it, but I could never spell that name the same way twice ****J)**

"Ummm… okay." Gavin continued, "Who s-sent you?"

The lady looked at him like he was retarded, "Let's use our brains for a minute and think. Who knows your gone, who could find out where you were, and who could contact me?" Kate said in a sarcastic voice. "Vanessa?" Kendra tried. "Precisely. _Dear _old Vanessa finally called in her favor." Kate replied, she didn't sound to happy about it.

"Are going to try to take us home?" I asked anxiously, "No, unfortunately Vanessa thinks that your doing something right, and wants me to accompany you. So now I'm stuck with a bunch of pubescent superhero's."

"Um, did Vanessa mention anything about the Sphinx's location. Because, we don't know it." I said, might as well get that embarrassing piece of information out there. Kate looked exasperated, "You don't even know where your quarry _is_. What were you expecting to happen? Unless all of you are some kind of midget trackers, you never would have found him."

I was getting sick of her already, 'Well then it's a good thing you came along, now isn't it?" I replied, Kate glared at me. I had a feeling Kautia and me were _not_ going to get along.

**Okay guys, school starts on Wednesday, so I'm probably not going to be able to update every day anymore L. I will try my hardest to update every other day, and still every day if I can. Just don't think I'm gone for good. You guys aren't that fortunate. J**

**Give me reviews or give me death! (Haha, historical reference. Cheesy historical reference, but still)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters**

**You guys have NO idea how much your guys' reviews mean to me!!!!! **

Gavin POV

I wasn't sure if Kate was going to be an asset or a burden to our plans, but it seemed we were stuck with her. She took the other spot in Kendra's room and we all went to bed.

I sort of felt sorry for Kendra, Seth and I were up for a couple hours, hating on Kate, discussing plans, more hating on Kate. She just had to lay there and listen to Kate's crap until she fell asleep.

After our initial meeting, Kate had told us that the Sphinx was in the middle of the Australian outback, still trying to get the key out of the Australian preserve. He had set some kind of demon loose on the preserve, wrecking havoc.

The demon came from one of the dragon sanctuaries, Kate had told us. She had been one of the few to escape Zzyx, she was incredibly powerful, especially now that the Sphinx had given her free reign over her powers.

Anyways the Sphinx was now inside, the Australian preserve, and we were going to have to deal with a demon to get the artifacts back.

Once again I felt a twinge of regret at bringing Kendra. I didn't want to put her in danger, looking back, I couldn't believe I had risked the lives of everyone for her, just to put her back in danger. I sighed and got out of bed. Seth had been asleep for a while now, but I couldn't sleep. I decided to go walk around outside the hotel.

We had a great view of the Sydney opera house from here, it was absolutely magnificent. I loved looking at things that, even though I hadn't seen them, they were familiar. I wished life were like that, even though you'd never done something before, you recognized it, you knew what to do. But it didn't work like that, in life there were no landmarks, telling you what to do and such.

I had just started wondering if I should go back inside, when I heard someone walking towards me, I looked up to see Kendra headed towards me. She looked surprised to see me, but came and sat beside me on the bench.

"The opera house looks beautiful from here." Kendra remarked. "Yeah," I agreed, "I love how it's so unique, it screams originality and creativity." "Um hm" I answered. I had already looked at the opera house, now I was looking at Kendra. She looked magnificent in the moonlight, like Artemis herself was smiling down on her.

"So what are you still doing up?" Kendra asked. I shrugged "Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I asked, Kendra smiled, "I can never sleep, especially not with Kate around." She rolled her eyes and I had the sense not to ask.

"Gavin," Kendra started, "I never really got to thank you properly for letting me come with you." She looked at me with wide eyes, communicating just how much that decision had meant to her.

"Well," I answered, teasing now, "You could reward me." Kendra caught my tone immediately and answered, "Your right, I have to pay you some way. Perhaps with a kiss?" She smiled coyly.

"A kiss would definitely be ample thanks." I answered. Slowly we leaned forward and kissed. Her lips were soft and warm, gently pressing against mine. This just felt like it was the way things were supposed to be.

As a few seconds went by, we pulled apart and Kendra leaned her head into my shoulder. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Gavin." Kendra said. I got all warm and fuzzy inside. We just sat for a while under the moonlight.

Eventually Kendra fell asleep on my shoulder, her head fell gently to my lap, and I just stroked her hair, enjoying the moment. After a while I carefully slid her head off me and picked her up, I grabbed her room key out of her pocket and carried her up to her room.

I put her in bed, and made sure Kate didn't have anything to murder her with. Then I went to my room, and blissfully fell into an abyss of pleasant dreams.

Seth POV

I woke up around 8:00 in the morning. I looked up to see Gavin still in bed, muttering something about Kendra. Last night I had woken up a few times and I had noticed that Gavin talked in his sleep, it had been just nonsense before now, but what he was saying now half-way made sense.

I crept over next to his bed and listened. "_Kendra… opera-house…. kiss… moonlight… Kendra… no Seth…" _Well, apparently his dreams were pleasant.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom.

After taking a shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, that kind of stuff. And when I came out of the bathroom, Gavin was still zoned out. We had only been awake until like, midnight, he shouldn't be this tired. Lazy butt.

"Get up, you lazy lump of lard!" I yelled, running over to Gavin's bed. I proceeded to jump on it and yell about lard.

Gavin woke up pretty quick after that, and after he showered and stuff, we went over to see if the girls were up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Reviewers rock my socks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gavin POV

After meeting with the girls and eating breakfast, we rented a car and Kate started driving us to the Australian preserve.

Kate had insisted that we get a car with a sound-proof barrier between the front and back-seats, so we couldn't 'disturb her.' That made us happy and half of the way there we made fun of Kate. After that half Seth fell asleep and Kendra and I talked about the preserve for a while.

Eventually we got around to kissing. But all too soon we arrived at the preserve.

We woke Seth up and started unloading our equipment from the back of the car. I carried a dagger, some smoke arrows, and a potion that would temporary turn me into a gas. Seth and Kate were both armed with the same. Kendra carried only some spark powder and a gaseous potion.

Kendra told us that there was a gate right in front of us, and led us through it.

As soon as we passed the gate, we saw a portrait of complete annihilation. All over there was fire and anything that wasn't burning was covered in a sickening black sludge. The smell of sulphur was everywhere, making all of us cough.

Kate took out a map of the preserve she had procured from… someone with an un-pronounceable name. "I think the safest place for us to head for is a cave over on the east side of the preserve, a small, freshwater lake is in the middle of it, so we would have plenty of water. The demon has an avatar which is a humanoid, but she is nearly ten feet tall when she's in it, and much bigger in her true form. So hopefully the cave has a small entrance." Without further ado, Kate led us east.

Seth POV

I was surprised at how much damage this demon had done already, hardly anything was left alive on this preserve. We passed a few fairies, all of whom were hiding, and looked scorched.

We heard a few creatures too, but they were more like roars of pain then battle cries. Seeing this complete obliteration of a preserve made me appreciate just how much trouble Fablehaven had been in when Bahumat tried to take over.

We reached the cave after a few hours and found that the entrance was just big enough for all of us to crawl through. For the first time in my life, I was glad I had eaten a light breakfast, if I had been much bigger, I would not have made it through some of those holes.

Eventually we made it to the end of the tunnel and into the cavern. It was surprisingly green and lush, the lake had made everything a bit of an oasis in the hot Australian outback. Kate took out two small pouches, each had a small blue button on the front.

She set the first one on the ground and pressed the button. It immediately sprung into a spacious tent. She did the same with the next one. She called us over and gave us some survival 101, "Do not bother me while we are here, or I will throw you in the lake." I nodded like that was the best advice I had heard all day.

I had been right, Kate and I did _not _get along. At breakfast today, she gotten mad at me for using my fork like a shovel, then I argued it was more of a rake than a shovel, because it had prongs. Then she looked at me like I was retarded and told me that I was "_immature and stupid" _and I told her that only immature people said stupid, and it just kind of went on.

Gavin and Kendra sort of wandered off, just talking. I had a feeling that I shouldn't go see what they were talking about. I decided to go exploring.

Seth POV

Okay, this is like the most boring cave in history. I walked around the _whole lake_ and didn't find anything more interesting that a couple of fairies. I did walk in to this alcove, but I didn't get to look at it, 'cause Kendra and Gavin were makin' out again. **(they weren't really making-out, just kissing, but it sounded like something Seth would say****J)**

So here I was, back at the tents, just sitting. Hopefully this adventure was going to get at least a little more exciting.

**Oh it will Seth, it will!!! Review, or my Great Dane, Tiny, will rip out your spleen!!!! Muhahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! (If you do review you get browniesJ)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**BROWNIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sphinx POV

This demon was incredibly annoying, she wasn't like other monsters I had set loose. She wasn't bent on destruction, I actually had to pay her for her service! Her payment was to look into the Oculus for a half-hour each day. She seemed very determined on unraveling it's secrets.

Thorn, as she was called, was looking for something, I didn't ask her for what and she didn't tell me. As long as it didn't involve me I really didn't care. And if she didn't tell me I didn't have to pretend to care.

It was an uncomfortable arrangement, I could tell she only worked with me so she could rule Zzyx, but I would rid myself of her before then.

The vault in which the artifact was incased was a tricky thing. The key that belonged to it was the only thing that would open it, I had figured out that the key was made out of a special mix of metals, and infused with magic.

Patton had gained access to a wizard to create this lock. The key's metals were highly volatile, and when combined would surely create an explosion of massive proportions. The wizard had somehow managed it through the use of complex magic, which was ingrained in the object.

Only if the lock felt the correct metals, the correct magic and the correct form would it open. The lock seemed to hold other secrets that I could not unravel, as of yet. There was an inscription above the lock that seemed to give direction to all these things, but it was a dead and enchanted language. Every expert I had brought here told me it was unreadable. I would find someone who knew what it was. And then I would find someone who could read it.

Thorn POV (the demon lady)

I was looking into the device again, it was hard to figure it out, but I was getting closer. I wanted to look at the past, see what had happened.

A long time ago I had been all powerful, ruling the entire nation of Asia with my partner. My partner and I had gotten together out of convenience, but had soon fallen passionately in love.

Then the wizards of old began to round up the demons, Zawain and I thought it would be best to separate before going into hiding, two demons attracted twice the attention.

We had split up, and agreed to meet in the Rocky Mountain dragon sanctuary. We agreed that to be together, we would give up our realm and live under a mortal master.

I had gone south and he had gone north, but when I returned, he was nowhere to be found. I was now trying to find him.

I had always assumed he had been captured and placed in Zzyx, but I penetrated it's walls, and he was not there. I had thought at first I was mistaken, but a few more weeks proved it, Zawain was not in Zzyx.

Now I was searching the past, trying to retrace his steps and find where he had gone.

I would find him, if I had to tear down the universe, piece by piece, I would find him.

**I hope did your character justice Black Moon Falling. I really tried to capture her nature correctly. ALL OF YOU SHOULD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Reviews make Tiny happy!!!!! **

Gavin POV

We had been in this cave for three days. Kate said, that we needed to get information from Vanessa before we could leave.

Seth and I talked for a while, there wasn't much to discuss anymore, we had worn out any topics that were basic. Sometimes we would come up with just totally random stuff and talk about it, but even that got boring.

Eventually we stopped talking and fell asleep.

Still Gavin POV

"Gavin… Gavin…" I didn't want to get up. I was having the greatest dream. "Gavin… Gavin, wake up." I sighed, and opened my eyes.

Kendra was in front of me, her eyes wide, and worried. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, "Whaz wrong." "There's somebody out there, Gavin." she told me, "I thought I heard something, so I woke up. And when I got up to see if anything was there, and _there was!!!!_"

I was awake immediately, "Are they in the cave?" I asked. Kendra nodded her head, she looked scared out of her wits.

I picked up the flashlight that was sitting next to me and started unzipping the tent. Kendra grabbed my arm, "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Going out there." I said, confused.

"I'm coming with you." Kendra replied. I decided not to argue, I had a better chance of solving this if she was there.

We stepped out of the tent and I turned the flashlight on. I scanned it around the cave, looking for the person (or thing) Kendra had seen.

I heard an almost inaudible rustle in a corner across from us. I swung the flashlight that way and saw a person.

Still Gavin POV

To my surprise it was a girl, only about as old as me, just standing in the corner.

I raised my dagger anyway, I had to rid my mind of all prejudice, this could be an illusion, or a trick to make me get my guard down.

Nevertheless, I didn't attack her, she just looked to innocent. "W-w-what are you d-doing here?" I asked nervously. I couldn't get over the fact that she looked the way she did, and still think of her as being evil.

She had long, platinum blond hair, that reached all the way to her face. Her skin was pale as snow, and her eyes were icy. She replied to me, "I could ask you the same question. I have let you stay in my home for three day's now and you pull a dagger on me. That is not very gracious, no is it." her voice was soft, like a snowflake drifting down from the clouds.

"Th-this is your h-home?" I asked, I couldn't help but believe her. She had an aura about her that completely enchanted you. I wanted to trust her, I wanted to believe every word she said.

"Yes, it is. My name is Chloé , I am a dryad. But I am not connected to the forest, I am connected to the lake. I have been hiding here since Thorn took over." Her eyes glazed over as she spoke of Thorn, "Many fell at that demoness' hands, and I will avenge them."

"Then we're on the s-same side, dryad." I said, "But, we do need proof that you are on our side. We have an enemy, miss, he is very good at hiding spies among us."

Chloé nodded and showed us her wrist. "Girl, come closer. You are a handmaiden of the fairy queen. Tell the boy that I am not lying." Kendra cautiously approached the dryad and looked at her wrist. "She's right Gavin. On her wrist, I can see… something, I can't really describe it. But I have that feeling, in my gut. Like the one I get when I think about approaching a shrine of the fairy queen. She's good, Gavin."

**Love it? Hate it? Review about it!!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**I forgot to tell you guys last time that Chloe was Tara Liana Ni Chonchir 's idea!!!! So Kudos to her!!!!**

Seth POV

We were finally leaving.

Sometime last night Kendra and Gavin had woken up Kate and me to show us some lady named Chloe. I had taken one look at her and known she was nice, but Kate took a little more convincing.

Before Gavin could even start talking, Kate pulled out her knife and put it to the girls throat. Kendra yelled at her to stop. Kate didn't advance anymore, but kept her dagger at the girls throat.

As Gavin and Kendra explained things, the knife came down in increments until it was back at Kate's side. She still watched Chloe's every move, but she didn't try to shoot her in her sleep.

Kate had decided now that we had someone who knew the preserve, we could continue. Chloe told us that the Sphinx had a headquarters on the eastern border of the preserve, so we were headed there.

It was creepy outside, there was no sound except for the crackling of flames and the occasional scream of animalistic terror. Kate was the only one who seemed unfazed by the sound. Kendra and Gavin were holding hands, Kendra putting her head into his shoulder whenever we heard a scream, him looking

painfully ahead.

Chloe was the most affected, as we walked tears streamed down her face, completely silent, but her eyes showed just how much pain this caused her.

I hated the Sphinx. I had hated him before, but I had never really seen the extent of the destruction he caused. He had killed my parents, he had kidnapped Kendra, he had taken Gavin and caused my sister pain through his trickery.

But this was absolute annihilation. Every person, creature and animal had been destroyed, the Sphinx and this demoness would pay for these things, I would make sure of it.

Thorn POV

I was getting closer, with every passing moment I was getting closer, I had found the key to unlocking the past, I had found the moment when we had parted.

I was watching him travel, he had been in a few close encounters, but nothing that he couldn't handle. I watched him reach the Arctic plains. He had stayed there for a few years.

Eventually my half-hour was up, and I had to stop looking. But before a week was gone, I would find out where my Zawain was.

**I'm sorry to everyone looked for updates this morning, I was lazy and didn't get up until like, 9:00 in the morning. I can't remember if I told you guys if Kate was pattyofurniture's idea. If I did, here's a reminder, if I forgot, better late than never ;) Review, my darlings!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Thank you to reviewers!!!!! You make my day!!!!**

Gavin POV

We were nearly to the Sphinx's headquarters, and I could not wait to get there. This whole preserve was completely trashed, Kendra and Chloe were crying, Seth and I could hardly refrain from doing the same.

Kate was the only one who remained completely stoic. When I got a hold of the Sphinx. I couldn't kill him because of the stupid artifact, but he could be wounded. I would completely incapacitate him, he would pay.

After several more hours of hiking, we saw it. A large house that remained completely unharmed among all the devastation. We were here.

Gavin POV

Chloe had some power over the element of water, and she created a very natural looking mist around our campsite. It would give us partial obscurity.

We sat down in our tent and started mapping out a plan to get inside. Vanessa had contacted us the night before, and we now knew where the Sphinx kept the Oculus.

Inside the old caretakers house, was a library. In the library there was a secret room. The room was spacious and filled with books that were supposed to be extinct. In the center stood the Oculus, the Sphinx hadn't bothered with hiding it. And according to Vanessa he had reason to be so confident. To get inside you had to know the fairy language Silvian.

This meant we had to bring Kendra into our plans, which I really did not want to do. When I had protested, Kate had immediately squashed me, saying Kendra had come on this mission, she was going to help.

Kendra had agreed, so my objection went unheard.

Vanessa told us that the house was empty from 8:00 AM until 5:00 PM, in which time the Sphinx was trying to open the vault. At noon we were going to enter the house, Chloe would stay outside and guard the house, while Kate, Seth, Kendra and myself would enter the house. Kate would look upstairs in the Sphinx's room for anything of importance, while Seth, Kendra and I would go to the library.

Seth would stand outside the library and guard that room, while Kendra and I went inside. Kendra would open the room and go in, while I stood guard outside _that _room. Then we would all meet where we had left Chloe and hike off of the preserve.

We put our plan into action that afternoon.

Chloe wished us luck as we entered the front door, I couldn't help but think we needed it.

Still Gavin POV

We split up as planned until it was just Kendra and me in the library, Kendra went up to the bookshelf on the south wall and muttered something in Silvian. Instead of moving aside, the whole wall dissolved.

The Oculus was sitting right there, Kendra jolted forward, reaching towards it (she had gloves on) , but as soon as she entered the room, the wall appeared again.

As far as I could tell, Kendra was trapped.

Kendra POV

It was sitting right there, I walked towards it. I had just entered the room, when the wall reappeared behind me.

I ran up to the wall and whispered at it to open in Silvian. The wall did not disappear, and even as I said it again and again, another wall dissolved, but it wasn't the one in front of me.

The wall behind me was gone, and in the hole was a… something.

She looked human, but she was way to big to be a mortal. She looked at me for a few seconds, then she picked me up and jumped, and we soared away.

**OH MY GOSH, THORN TOOK KENDRA, SHE MIGHT EAT HER!!!! The only way to find out is to review ;P**


	32. Chapter 32

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Reviewers will not be attacked by Tiny!!!

**Kendra POV**

**I was in complete and utter shock, I was being carried away by a demon. I was lucky I hadn't been eaten yet. **

**My heart raced as we started to descend, headed towards a hole in the mountain. I assumed that this was the demons domain. I was sure she would kill me there, perhaps some ancient law prevented her from killing me outside of her abode.**

**We landed, but the demoness didn't put me down. She carried me into a small, stone room, dropped me and walked away, locking the door behind her. **

**I crawled into a corner and cried.**

**When the wall closed I began pounding on it, yelling at Kendra to let me in. I heard a scream from below the house, then I heard a scream from the room.**

**I ran outside, just in time, to see Kendra being taken by the demoness who had destroyed the preserve. **

**My whole world went blank, completely white, and before I knew what I was doing I ran, trying to follow the demon on foot. After only a few moments, she escaped from my line of vision, and I was completely exhausted. **

**I sat on the ground and cried. I couldn't believe she was gone. **

**I had just gotten her back, and she was gone. I never should have let her come with us. I should have forced her to stay home, or at least to stay at the camp while we retrieved the Oculus. **

**But I hadn't, I had been stupid, and let her come, and because of my stupidity she was gone.**

**Seth POV**

**Kate, Chloe and I found Gavin in the middle of the nowhere. He was just sitting there, when we approached he didn't move, he didn't talk. **

**Even once we came right up to him, he remained completely unresponsive. Kate helped him stand up, and he walked to our campsite with us, we all were silent.**

**I couldn't believe I had just lost Kendra for the second time in two years. It was completely mind blowing. I didn't want it to register, so it didn't, as far as my brain was concerned she was still alive and well. I just couldn't face the alternative yet.**

**When we got back to camp I went into my tent and expected Gavin to follow me, but he looked like he just couldn't make it that far. He sat on the closest log, closed his eyes and cried.**

**I couldn't watch for very long, I felt like I was intruding on sacred feelings that I had no part of. I sighed, went in my tent, and followed Gavin's example. I cried.**

**My poor characters, they're all so sad. Lot's of crying in this chapter. Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

**Kendra POV**

**I was in this stone room for I don't know how long. I fell asleep, woke up, went back to sleep. The demoness didn't feed me, but a steady drip of water fell down the wall of the room. I drank from that when I needed to do, I would probably get a disease from drinking dirty water, I didn't really care at this point.**

**For the few hours that I was awake, I was in absolute misery. I couldn't believe that just as I had found out about Gavin, I was just going to die. Sometimes I wished I had died not knowing what could have been, but I always came to the conclusion that I would rather know and die in pain then never know the pure joy that I had felt. **

**After what I assumed was a few days I heard the door scrape open, the demoness came in and sat on the floor. She looked into my eyes and asked, "Do you think I will kill you?" I decided to be honest, "Of course I do." **

**The demon sat back and looked past me, "I was going too, but then I saw that boy… the one who cried for you. I had a person like that… once, and when he was taken from me…" she didn't, seem like she was talking to me anymore. "These last hundred years… I've gotten soft, learned compassion. It's unpleasant, girl." She said looking back at me, "When I destroyed this preserve, I felt foul. Like the dirty monster I am."**

"**Kendra, I probably would have killed you, but I found something out the other day. The Sphinx killed Zawain." Her eyes began getting tighter, "He killed him in cold blood, and now I am alone." I was slightly touched by the demoness' emotions, it made her seem so…human.**

**She looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm going to let you go, because of the boy down there that loves you, and because I don't want to do it anymore. But you can't expect any help from me, I am going to the Fields of Yertage to find an ancient herb. It will kill me and then Zawain and I can rule the Underworld."**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Gavin POV**

**Kendra had been gone for five days now, she wasn't coming back. I had faced that fact, so had Chloe and Kate. **

**But Seth refused. He absolutely refused to think that she was dead, he firmly believed that she was alive.**

**I wanted so badly to have his faith, I wanted to think that she was going to show up today, completely unharmed. But I couldn't, just the thought of hoping hurt. **

**Then I heard a yell outside. I stood up and walked outside. **

**I was hallucinating, and in my hallucination, Kendra had just been put down by a giant, flying humanoid. Seth was hugging her, saying he had known she wasn't dead, everyone else had given up, but he had known.**

**Chloe was crying, after Seth was done hugging Kendra, she ran up to her and hugged her too. Tears streamed down her face, but then she broke away and Kendra looked at me.**

**Kendra ran towards me and we embraced. As I wrapped my arms around her I realized that I wasn't hallucinating, Kendra was here, she was safe, she was in my arms.**

**I was crying, and I could feel Kendra shaking with sobs as well. Life could go on.**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Seth POV**

**I knew it! I knew in my gut that she wasn't dead. Everyone else had given up hope, but I had held on, and I had been right! **

**After the reunion, we sat down and listened to Kendra's story. We couldn't believe it when she pulled out the Oculus, apparently the demoness was looking for a way to get back at the Sphinx, and figured that stealing his most prized possession and giving it to his enemies would do. I wished cool stuff like this happened to me.**

**So Kendra is back and everything is happy!!! Review!!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**I am really sorry if this chapter is terrible, I'm still trying to get over my writers block, but I'm going to attempt to write something.**

Seth POV

We were finally leaving this God-forsaken place. I was so sick of being here, just the smell made me think of death and pain. Usually I was up for any adventure that came my way. But this was different, this wasn't an adventure anymore, it was a game. We were winning now, but the Sphinx could even the score at any minute. We were on our way out now, it would take us about a day to reach our old cave, and another day to reach the gates.

Kate had wanted to travel through the night, but the rest of us didn't want wander around the preserve at night.

We reached the cave right before dusk, and Chloe made a fire to keep us warm. Kate took out some granola bars and we all ate.

I watched Kendra and Gavin sit on a log across from me and talk. They looked so peaceful, and eventually Kendra fell asleep on Gavin's shoulder.

As I saw this scene unfold, I decided that I wouldn't attack Gavin anymore, I would tell Verl to stop sending pictures, I would stop feeding Kendra snide comments.

Nobody would ever be good enough for Kendra, but Gavin was as close as it got. Just looking at them made my heart just sort of melt, the way they looked so serene, it made me feel like… I wanted to feel like that.

Gavin picked up Kendra and carried her to her tent. He came back out and just sat, staring into the flames.

I sighed and crossed to the other side of the fire, sitting next to Gavin. He looked at me and smiled and said, "Hey, what's up?" I sighed again. "I'm sorry, Gavin. I'm sorry for the Verl stuff, I'm sorry for all the times I thought you were a perverted twerp. I'm sorry for all the crap I gave Kendra about you. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. So… will you forgive me?"

Gavin looked kind of dumb-struck, "Of course," he replied, "You were just being a brother, if I had sisters I'm sure I'd act the same way." He looked at me seriously now, "I promise you, that your sister is safe with me. She means the world to me… and I would rather die than see her hurt. I just… want you to know that." he finished.

I held out my hand, he shook it and we went into our tent.

A

The next morning we headed off again as soon as there was enough light to see. As much as I hated getting up that early, I was glad it was our last day here.

I apologized to Kendra for making fun of her and Gavin, and that I would try to stop it. She just smiled and told me that I was incapable of it, but she appreciated the effort.

After a few hours, we were at the gate. We were finally leaving.

As soon as we crossed the boundary, we were in an entirely different place. We had gone from a war-zone, to the everyday Australian outback.

Our jeep was still waiting for us, and we all hopped in. Chloe and Kate sat in the front, while Kendra, Gavin, and me sat in the back.

Kate had formed a weird relationship with Chloe, she acted like Chloe was her little sister, she said she annoyed her, but she looked ready to attack anyone who even thought about hurting her.

I was kind of shocked when I saw that Kate had a tiny dot of nice in her blood, but I was happy that Chloe was protected.

We were soon back in the city and headed to the airport, Gavin bought us tickets. And we all just sat there while we waited for our flight.

Kate and Chloe were staying here, hoping to get some people rallied against the Sphinx and maybe get the second artifact back.

When it was time for us to leave, Chloe started sobbing, and even Kate couldn't stay completely emotionless. She even hugged us!

Then, too soon, we were on our way back to America.

**Oh, I know it's horrible, I blame my muse, she flew away, I hope she gets back quick. I'd like to give an especial thank you to Ashen Forest, hyperchick, Ashley and Tara Liana Ni Chonuir for giving me suggestions for writers block, and also I would like to say that I am no longer excepting characters. Any that are not already in here, will not be in here, I'm sorry, I'm just to far along in the story to add people now. I love you all!!! REVIEW!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Once again thank you to everyone who got me through my writers block!!!**

Gavin POV

We were back in the States, and I was starting to fear for my life. Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson would be so mad, and if they knew I planned it, they might just skin me alive.

I wanted to be as honest as possible, but I also wanted to make sure none of us died slow and painful deaths. So we discussed _exactly _what we would and wouldn't tell Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson got back. We were not going to tell them about Kendra almost dieing, we were not going to tell them that Kate was actually a big meany. We were going to tell them that we had met up with Kate and she had helped us, we were also going to tell them about Chloe.

We just really hoped Vanessa hadn't told them anything yet. If she had, we all might spend the rest of our lives in the dungeon.

A

Seth POV

I was really hoping that the fact that we had gotten the artifact would overshadow the fact that we had run away to Australia. When we got back, I could see from Grandpa and Grandma's faces, that it probably wouldn't.

I was considering never getting out of the car.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stay in here, and still look heroic and innocent. So I reluctantly got out of the car and approached my grandparents.

A

Kendra POV

Oh my gosh, the look on Grandma and Grandpa's faces is just downright scary. I hoped Seth had some arguments ready, because this was not going to be fun.

We got out of the car and Grandpa pointed inside the house, gesturing for us to go inside. We cautiously did so, hoping there weren't any booby-traps inside the door, waiting to capture us forever.

We all got inside safe, and went and sat on the couch.

My grandparents sat opposite and just sat there, looking at us. Seriously it was like a whole minute before Seth finally said, "So…" Grandpa's eyes snapped to him, "So… Seth, you went to Australia, into a preserve, _went into the headquarters of the Sphinx. _And all you can say is _so._" Seth looked down, for once in his life he actually _looked _sorry, personally I don't think he was but…

"And Kendra," Grandpa said, turning his attention to me, "You are supposed to be responsible, reasonable, but you went along with this. You disappointed us and betrayed our trust."

I thought I would be able to take this silently, but this was making me mad. Before I knew it, I was talking back, "We had the courage to go and find it. We refused to sit here and take this. We went and did something about it. You should be proud, you should be proud that we had enough courage to go out there. You should be proud that we were smart enough to actually do it, you should be proud that we were strong enough to even go _in _that place." By this time I was yelling. I bolted up the stairs and cried.

**Oh, I just needed a little more drama before I went to the battle. (Not that there's going to be a battle, where did you get that idea???) Review!!!! **


	36. Chapter 36

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I think I am officially over my writers block!!! Huzzah!!! *throws confetti and dances like having a seizure*

**Kendra POV**

**I felt so stupid right now. Grandma and Grandpa had every right to reprimand us, we had run away to **_**Australia **_**for heaven's sakes! But… it just made me so mad, that they wouldn't even ask to see the artifact before they started yelling at us!**

**I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said, I doubted they could hear me through my pillow. They came in anyway and sat at the end of my bed. I looked up, it was Grandpa.**

**I put my head back in the pillow.**

"**I'm sorry, Kendra." Grandpa started, "Your right, what you three did was praiseworthy, and we should have recognized that. But it's hard," he continued, "When we woke up and you were gone, all that was left was that note. We didn't know if you would come back again. We were scared, terrified, every night your grandmother and I wouldn't be able to sleep. After a couple of weeks went by, we all but gave up hope." Grandpa sighed, he was out about to go on, but I interrupted.**

"**No, Grandpa, I'm sorry." I started, "We all knew that we were going to worry you sick, but we did it anyway. You had every right to mad at us, we even expected it. But then I just went and freaked out because you love us."**

"**The only reason you yelled at us, was because you loved us, and we upset you so terribly because you were worried about us." I finished and gave Grandpa a hug. We then headed downstairs to look at the artifact.**

**æ **

**Seth POV**

**We had to wait to look at the artifact until Grandpa got back with Kendra. I hoped she was over her spazz attack soon, I wanted to look at the Oculus. When Thorn had given it to us, we had left immediately, with no time to look at the thing. **

**Luckily Kendra and Grandpa were back after a few minutes, and Gavin took the Oculus out of his backpack. We had kept it carefully wrapped up in a few shirts, making sure nobody accidentally touched it. **

**Gavin unwrapped it and set it on the table for everyone to see. It was magnificent, the facets were endless, each reflecting another one, and another reflecting that one. It was almost scary, looking at the thing. I knew what it could do, and it scared me.**

**But as much as I was scared, it was quickly over-shadowed by curiosity. What would happen, if I could see everything? What exactly was everything? Did it include space, did it include heaven? If I touched that thing, would I be able to see what came after this life? **

**Thorn had implied that you could even see through the past. Did that mean I could see the future? I could see if we won the war, I could see if Warren ever got out of his extra-dimension. I could see how to get him out!**

**Pretty soon all fear was gone, and I wanted to touch the thing. I wanted to touch it **_**so **_**bad! It was incredibly tempting, and I mean really, would it hurt anything? **

**I thought about what Kendra had said, Apparently her brain had lost control of itself, simply going where the ball told it. But I still wanted to touch it.**

**Then, before I had even really made the decision to reach out. My hand was on the thing.**

**I my goodness!!! What will happen to Seth!!! Maybe the author is bored, and wants to put one of our favorite characters into a vegetative state!!! Maybe if we review, she will be happy, and make sure Seth survives. ;-)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**If Seth does not become a vegetable, it is because of all my wonderful reviewers!!!**

Kendra POV

Grandpa and Grandma were discussing what exactly the Sphinx had already seen in the Oculus. It was pretty boring actually, so I just started looking at the artifact it was beautiful, in a scary way. Then I saw a flesh color, being reflected through the Oculus.

I looked up, to see Seth touching the thing! My mind nearly shut down, in a flash I remembered looking through the Oculus, what the Sphinx had said about previous volunteers.

I screamed. Grandpa and Grandma rushed over to Seth trying to yank his hand off the instrument.

It seemed like it was glued to the surface, only Seth could remove his hand. I rushed over to his ear and screamed at him to let go. I repeated it over and over again, sobbing.

Gavin seemed more hopeful. "Keep talking to him Kendra." he said, "He hasn't lost control yet, he hasn't started to seize."

Gavin had seen me touch the Oculus, he knew how things went. Hopefully he was right and Seth still had control.

I kept on repeating to let go in Seth's ear, less frantically now, I tried to sound calm and reassuring. The visions were confusing enough without a hysterical sister screaming in your ear.

Then Seth's hand came off the ball.

A

Seth POV

It was the weirdest feeling, a sort of a rushing sensation. Then I could see the room from… everywhere. I could see Kendra panicking, my grandparents trying to get my hand off the Oculus, I saw Gavin trying to calm everyone down.

But I didn't see it in the normal way, I could see every angle of everything, I could see from the ceiling, the floor, the walls.

This was boring, I started to expand to outside. It was breathtaking, I could see the whole preserve, but I could also see every drop of dew. It was incredible! I couldn't believe that Kendra had thought this was scary!

I let my vision go further, somehow I was looking at the entire state, yet I could still see the preserve. I let go more, I was seeing the entire United States, more, I could see the North Western hemisphere, the Northern Hemisphere, the world!

I couldn't think about what I was seeing, that made my head hurt. But if I just… looked, it didn't seem to do any harm.

I could still see my family freaking out, so I let go of the artifact.

It was dizzying, to suddenly only see what my two eyes could see. It felt so… limited, I wanted to touch it again, see more!

Kendra was next to me, asking if I was okay, she sounded near tears. "I'm okay, Kendra." I told her, "That was amazing!" Pretty much everybody looked at me like I was insane. Which could actually be a valid possibility at the moment.

"Really, I swear." I said to everybody, "I'm not going to turn into a lifeless vegetable." Grandma collapsed on the couch, "How?" she asked the room.

Grandpa sat next to her, "Well… Seth has been endowed with powers that man-kind haven't seen for over a millennium. I suppose that the brain suddenly shutting down is a reaction to fear… maybe he is now immune to not only obvious fear caused by magical creatures… but fears inside himself caused by anything enchanted. This really is an extraordinary breakthrough." Grandpa continued, "Think of everything we could learn! If Seth learned how to control what he was seeing…" he stopped when he saw Grandma's face.

"He. Will. Not. Touch. That thing again." Grandma started, "There is no way, that under my roof, and under my supervision, my grandson will go insane. How dare you even consider it?"

I spoke up now, "Grandma, he's right, I have perfect control of what I see in there, and if I didn't go insane the first time, I doubt I will anytime." Grandma was being dumb, I could think of a million possibilities. And she was worried about my sanity?

Kendra looked at me I was devil spawn. "Seth do you want to kill yourself? Or drive yourself insane? Or put yourself into a coma? I agree with Grandma, don't touch that thing again."

I sighed, "Kendra, for some reason it's different. I know it is, you said you got scared when you looked into the Oculus, I feel… curious. I want to see more."

As soon as I saw the look on Grandma's face I knew I had said the wrong word. "Curious," she said, "Seth, do we need to review the places your _curiosity _has gotten us?_"_

"Grandma, it's different this time." I started, "I know what I'm doing! I just did it, I just saw the whole world, and saw every piece of pie in the United States at the same time! And I am sitting here talking to you about it! You have to trust me, because if you don't, the Sphinx is going to win.

"We got lucky with the Australia lead." I continued, "We got lucky that the Sphinx was keeping one of Vanessa's bite victims near him at that moment. We got lucky that demon lady just happened to have depression issues. With this thing we don't have to guess anymore! We can know for sure where the Sphinx is, what he's doing, and how he's doing it!"

Grandma started to tear up, "Fine," she said, "Do it, just don't make me watch." then she went upstairs.

**So I didn't turn Seth into a vegetable, BE GRATEFUL!!!! Lol, just kidding. I'm so sorry to xpskl, I need to get this story on it's way, and I just couldn't fit your idea in there. Review, my darlings!!!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

***sing song voice* Reviewers are amazing!!!!**

Gavin POV

The argument between the Sorenson's was sort of scary. I stayed out of it, but I agreed with Mr. Sorenson and Seth, if he hadn't gone insane the first time, I doubted that he would the second time. On the other hand, what if he did go insane? What if he pushed it to hard and the information snapped his brain?

I'd been an insane asylum once, it was one of those experiences that were burned into my memory. I was about 11, and my dad was going to visit my mom in there.

She wasn't that bad, he said that mostly she was completely harmless, but occasionally she had these… fits. Dad hadn't wanted to put her in there, in fact he had her around for nearly 5 years after the disease took a hold of her. I vaguely remembered when she had lived with us, she had been normal for about two years after I was born, but then she had started having spells when she didn't know who we were or who she was.

After another year, the spells became more frequent, and she would become violent. She would tear things apart, knock things over, but she never hurt one of us, and afterwards she would forget all about it and put things back in order.

But then she started hurting my dad, she would slap him, punch him, anything to get him out of her way. Usually he was too strong for her, but occasionally he would get a black eye, or maybe break a finger. And she wouldn't snap out of it, she would stop trying to break things, but she was constantly confused.

But then she hit me, that was when my dad decided to have her institutionalized. He had talked to some kind of consultant person, and he had told her that she needed very advanced care.

They had put her into a small room, where everything was bolted down, and everything was cushioned, so she couldn't hurt herself.

The day we brought her there was the only time I ever saw my dad cry, when they locked her up in that room… she started screaming, saying she needed to go home.

Just thinking about it made my eyes burn, the expression on her face, like an animal.

But Seth wouldn't do that, he would be okay, and he would stay safe.

After dinner that night, I met Kendra out in the garden. I sat down next to her and we were quiet for a while.

"Gavin," Kendra started, "he'll be okay, right? If Seth touches that thing again, he'll be alright?" she looked at me pleadingly, needing the answer to be yes.

"I can't promise you that, Kendra." I replied, "You know that things might happen. But I think there's a very good chance that he'll be just fine." Kendra relaxed a little, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Gavin. For not lying I mean." she muttered into my shoulder, making it tingle.

We just sat like that for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying each others company. After about an hour we headed inside. I went to my room, turned off the lamp, and proceeded to drift into dreams full of angels.

**Alright! Fluff and a life story all in one chapter!!!! I've always kind of wondered what happened to Gavin's mom, and now we know!!!! Review my darlings, or else ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

On with the story!!!!

**Kendra POV**

**It had been several months since Seth had learned to use the Oculus, and we were planning another attack on the Sphinx's forces. This time we were going all or nothing. We were going to try and capture the Sphinx. **

**After we had captured the artifact, the Sphinx had moved more and more aggressively, he was taking out preserves every 3 months. He needed to be stopped, and we thought we knew how to do it.**

**The Sphinx was currently residing in a remote location, on the plains of Alaska, miles from any sort of civilization. He had quite a few creatures and people with him, some of which Vanessa had bitten. Between the Oculus and Vanessa, we knew practically everything about the headquarters. **

**Within a month we were going to go to Alaska. Our plan was to lure the Sphinx away from the rest of the camp, isolate him. We weren't sure how to do it yet, but we were finding out more everyday. **

**I sighed as I thought about how useful Seth's ability to use the Oculus had been, we probably wouldn't have survived this long without it.**

**There had been several attacks on Fablehaven, each were stopped before they had begun, and as far as we could tell, the Sphinx still just thought that we were getting lucky. **

**In meetings, the Sphinx was trying to figure out who had taken the Oculus, we had come up several times, but had always been dismissed because of our lack of resources.**

**Each time we heard that, Gavin, Seth and I had to smile, the Sphinx had been outsmarted by three teenagers. It was a pretty satisfying feeling.**

**Gavin and I were blissfully happy. And only as I thought it, did I realize just how cheesy it really sounded. But it was the truth! I was so happy. **

**Even though my parents were dead, we might die any day and the whole world was practically falling apart, I was happy.**

**Seth had tried to tone down his teasing for a little while, but the demon in him just couldn't be suppressed for long. He had some kind of idea that he needed to interrupt every time we kissed, hugged, or even just held hands!**

**But occasionally, Seth would lay off us, and we would get some time to just dive into our personal little bubble.**

**I was still embarrassed every time he kissed me, I still blushed when he hugged me, I still felt warm and tingly when he held my hand, none of that felt like it would ever go away. And I really hoped it didn't.**

**I know it's short, but it just seemed like **_**such **_**a good place to stop. I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a church activity and I just didn't have time to give you guys a chp. Please forgive me and review your forgiveness, or you can hate me forever. As long as you review about it ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Once again I must apologize for not updating last night. I had pep band, and betaing to do. Pease forgive me my wonderful readers,**

Gavin POV

We had been planning to go to Alaska for over a month, and we were finally on the plane. I wasn't scared this time. I was hungry, last time we had only stole from the Sphinx, this time we would capture him and eat him alive.

Not literally, but it was pleasant thought. On the plane there wasn't enough room for all five us too sit together, so Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson and Seth were all sitting near the front of the plane, while Kendra and I sat in the back. I was rather pleased with the arrangements.

It took nearly four hours to get to Alaska, so we were on the plane for a while, but when we did get off, I was absolutely amazed.

I had expected the white snow to make everything look bland and uninteresting, but it didn't. It made everything sparkle, and the way it hid everything, the whole landscape looked mysterious, and it wouldn't give it's secrets up willingly.

After a night in the town, we got on a charter plane that would take us within a few miles of the Sphinx, apparently plane and snowshoe were the only way of getting around this place.

That plane ride was much shorter, and we were soon in a little-bitty town on the outskirts of the Sphinx's headquarters.

There was one hotel in the whole town, called the Dog Inn, apparently it was a stop on most of the dog races up here.

It was very cozy and comfortable, with a little restaurant down below it.

The plan was to stay there for about a week, having Seth look through the Oculus to find out a few more missing pieces. Then we would attack.

A

Still Gavin POV

The Sphinx was up here mainly to recruit, so we were going to be wanna-be's. Seth was going to die his hair black and die his skin with this oil stuff we found.

Apparently as a shadow charmer, he could project his voice into any place where there was shadow. He would summon the Sphinx using that, telling him that he had some special skills to offer.

Hopefully, the Sphinx would be curious enough to come out of his stronghold, but we were sure that he would know about shadow charmers, and be allured enough by the possibility of having one on his side to make himself vulnerable.

We would set up a device that Grandma had found in the basement, it was sort of like a net, but it came in a CD sized flat disk, and could blend with anything around it. Once the Sphinx stepped on it, it would completely incase him in an iron egg. But as soon as the Sphinx was inside, you could tell it where to go, and it would go there, waiting to be opened by the owner.

The plan had lots of flaws, but we figured it was worth the risk. If we managed to capture the Sphinx, it would be more than huge, without a leader, the Society would fall, and Zzyx would stand for another millennia.

So we were going to put it into action.

**I'm sorry with all the cliffie's!!!** **I just love them too much!!! ;) REVIEW!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I like pie ;)

**Gavin POV**

**Seth looked really different, I hardly recognized him when Kendra was finished with him. After dying his hair an onyx black, she had spiked it up into a mohawk. After that, Seth had rubbed the oily stuff all over him, it didn't make him as dark as we had hoped, but it still made him look like he was from Italy or something. **

**After that Kendra had put him in gangsta' clothes. He looked incredibly different for just changing that much. **

**Seth was preparing to send the message to the Sphinx, he was looking through the Oculus right now, to see where the Sphinx was located. **

**According to Seth, this would take a lot of his energy, especially since it was over such a long distance, so he was going to ask the Sphinx to meet him in a few hours, instead of right away. Hopefully that would give him enough time to recover.**

**I could tell that Kendra was worried, even with all the measures we were taking to keep Seth safe, she was worried. **

**I mentally went through the protection that Seth was carrying, first of all he had the adamant breastplate on, he was carrying a tracking device on his neck, and we were going to be watching what happened from a safe distance.**

**Yet Kendra still was worrying, I admit, I was a little apprehensive, but I was sure that the Sphinx wouldn't recognize him, and if he did, I was confident that he could get away with little to no bodily harm.**

**Seth shooed us away from him as he got ready to send the message, we didn't want the Sphinx to hear people in the background.**

**Seth waved his hand in front of face, creating a dark spot. As I looked at it, it seemed to mesmerize me. Absolutely no light existed in that space, like a black hole.**

**Seth started to speak, "Sphinx," he started, "I have become informed of your actions and sympathize with your cause. As you can tell, I have certain… abilities that may be of substantial use to you. Meet me two miles east of your headquarters, in two hours. Bring no one with you, I will be waiting." he finished.**

**As soon as the message was finished, Seth sat hard. His breathing was labored, and he looked like he had just sprinted 10 miles. **

**He drank some water, and told everyone he was fine. They all relaxed a little and then we waited.**

**A**

**Still Gavin POV**

**We were here. The Sphinx should be here any minute. We were all where we were supposed to be, Seth was standing boldly in the middle of the snow, while we were all spread out, each well hidden.**

**Tanu had given us each a potion that turned you transparent, not invisible, but made you and your clothing look like a high quality piece of glass.**

**We had come out of our shelter about a half-hour ago, making sure the Sphinx didn't get here ahead of us. But his time was almost up, and we were confident he would be here.**

**After Seth had rested up, he had taken a peak into the Oculus, apparently the Sphinx was completely bewildered. He tried not to show it, but his usual calm was faltering. **

**He had obviously thought about the possibility of a shadow charmer, he hadn't even thought about not coming to meet the man behind the voice.**

**Seth hadn't been able to watch for long, he was still exhausted from the use of his shadow charmer skills. **

**As I thought about it, I saw a speck. A dark figure against the white snow, approaching the spot were Seth was standing. My breath caught as I saw the Sphinx, he was exactly the same as the last time I saw him.**

**My insides broiled as I thought about his past deeds. Now was the time that we would be avenged.**

The Sphinx reached Seth fairly quickly and they began to talk, I watched as the Sphinx's feet got closer and closer to the little disk on the ground. Occasionally his foot would almost brush it, but he wasn't on top of it yet.

Realizing this, Seth took a miniscule step to the right, and the Sphinx followed him.

His feet stepped directly on the disk, and he was immediately incased in the iron chamber.

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH THE SPHINX IS GONE FOR GOOD!!!! Or will he have one last trick up his sleeves??????****Review to find out ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Reviewers are AMAZING!!!!!

**Seth POV**

**I couldn't believe that it had been this easy. The Sphinx was literally trapped inside a giant, metal chicken egg, and he couldn't get out. Why hadn't we done this three years ago!!!! Really, no one got hurt, the Sphinx hadn't even had time to resist. **

**And then somebody screamed. **

**I looked to where my family was hiding and froze, I saw a giant, shiny, purple dragon carrying away Kendra. **

**A**

**Gavin POV**

**I whirled around when I heard Kendra scream. She was being carried away by gigantic, purple dragon.**

**My mind froze, then went into overdrive. I ran after the dragon, screaming at it in it's own language. The rest of the Sorenson's were frozen from magical fear, so I couldn't expect any help from them.**

**And as the dragon flew away with Kendra, I realized she couldn't expect any help from me.**

**For the second time in two months, I was watching her be carried away by something that could and would kill her.**

**A**

**Kendra POV**

**Just as I was starting to stand up, I felt gigantic claws closing around me. I screamed, hoping Gavin could talk the dragon into putting me down.**

**I lost hope in that pretty quickly as I watched the ground started rushing away, the dragon couldn't hear Gavin if it wanted too.**

**I wasn't looking at the dragon, so the fear was muted, though I could still feel an unnatural terror rushing through my veins.**

**The dragon traveled with me in it's claws for what felt like hours. Finally the thing put me down, on some giant, snow covered cliff. It was a steep drop on 3 sides, and the last side was a steep decline with drifts of snow that were taller than me.**

**I had been stalling looking at the dragon, and I continued to look away as the dragon began to speak.**

"**Human, you and your family have interfered with my plans." The dragon had a melodic voice, it seemed to flow through everything. My whole body shivered as the dragons voice increased the amount of fear pumping through my body. But I still had control.**

"**I could have taken the Sphinx back, but I think this is a more fair trade. " she continued, "Your death will not be painless, little one. It will last a very long time, and it will be very painful." My mind blocked out these words, they felt like poison creeping through my body. Immobilizing me, the terror was no longer magical, this fear was real. **

**This dragon wasn't lying, and my family couldn't save me. **

**Poor Kendra : ( REVIEW!!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I know I don't usually update until 5:00, but here's your chapter anyway!!!

Kendra POV

The dragon continued to talk to me, "Did your friend ever tell you what he went through down in the maze? I doubt he did, he wouldn't want to pain you. But he suffered greatly. And you will suffer the same.

"So as I starve you, think about how your love had to go through the exact same thing. Think about the harm he went through. Hopefully that will make your demise more awful than before."

After that cheery speech, the dragon kicked me into a dark, cold room to suffer.

Seth POV

Could Kendra not go two weeks without being captured? After the dragon left, my grandparents and I could move again. As I looked over at Gavin I had a sense of serious déjà vu.

Kendra was gone, and Gavin was practically catatonic. What a fun way to end the day.

My mind was completely boggled right now. We had the Sphinx, but Kendra was gone. I watched as Grandpa Sorenson approached the container.

He said some weird words that I couldn't understand, and the egg disappeared. It was on it's way to Fablehaven, where Tanu and Dale would take care of it.

I sat in the snow, trying to figure out what I was going to do next. I had to save Kendra. There was no way that she was going to get lucky twice. If we didn't save her, the dragon would eat her.

On the other hand, how the crap were we supposed to find her? Dragons traveled by air, leaving absolutely no tracks or other traces.

I stood up and moved over to Gavin. "Hey, I know it's not the best time." I started, "But, is there any way to track a dragon?" I asked.

Gavin just sat for a minute, before replying, "Dragons have such a strong magical aura that a person, if trained, can follow the path that their aura leaves. It's tricky, but, I'm assuming you'll come with me when I try it." he looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah." I replied, now we just needed to convince my grandparents.

Gavin POV

Seth said that he would handle his grandparents, and I didn't envy him the job. Meanwhile I needed to get a handle on myself.

I could feel my brain trying to shut down, I could feel my eyes burn with tears, and I could feel my body wanting to just give up.

But I fought it, everyone in my life who I had ever loved was gone. My mom was locked up in an insane asylum, probably dead, my dad had gotten eaten, Arlin was evil.

The difference with those was I couldn't do anything, but this time I wasn't going to sit back and watch, I was going to get her back, I was not going to lose her, and I would succeed or die trying.

My resolve strengthened with every second. Seth and I could do this, the dragon would have killed her the second she got her claws around her if she had planned to kill her right away.

Hopefully the dragon was curious, but it was also possible that she would try to hurt her before killing her. Either way, we _would have enough time to save her. _

_The suspense builds!!!! REVIEW_


	44. Chapter 44

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Once again I find myself apologizing for lack of update. I was reading this REALLY good book, and I couldn't put it down even for you guys.

Kendra POV

Three days, I had been in this hole for three days. The room I was in was too small to stand up in, or lay stretched out. After 72 hours crunched up, with my back against rugged stone, my flesh felt like it was trying to eat it's way past my skin.

And every second of it, reminded me that Gavin had gone through the same. He had felt the empty void where his stomach was supposed to be, he had felt the dry, scratchy taste on his tongue as it waited for water, and he had felt that horrifying thought that he would die this way, constantly worming it's way to the front of his mind.

After only a half-hour in my original room, the dragon had come to me. She said that she had found more appropriate accommodations for me. On the way here, she had told me that because I was fairy-kind, that I would last longer than the usual 5 days allotted to a human without water.

I would be in this place for two weeks, at least. Two weeks before I would escape this hell.

Gavin POV

Seth had somehow weaseled an agreement out of the Sorenson's, and we were already headed off. As we traveled, I taught Seth how to sense the trails that dragons left. That sweet, smooth taste in the air that followed them everywhere.

He was quick to learn, and figured it out soon enough. As we traveled north, it got colder, harsher, and brighter.

When I used to see pictures of Alaska they usually seemed dark and cloudy. But that wasn't the case. The sun was bright, and the gleam off the snow made it brighter. The glare from the white was blinding, to the point that when we were in the tent, we would see nothing but green planes. Whether our eyes were open or shut.

But with every passing day we got closer. I could feel the trail get stronger as we reached places where the dragon had traveled more frequently. Thought the dragon obviously had an ally in the Sphinx, she had been here much longer than he had.

It continued to surprise me just how many dragons had escaped captivity. And it seemed that I was destined to meet every one of them.

Seth POV

The farther we traveled, the colder it got, I was convinced that by the time we got Kendra back, all my fingers would freeze off.

And there was no doubt in my mind that we would get Kendra back. Gavin looked like he was simply refusing to confront the other possibility. But I was honest to goodness sure that there was no way that it could be there otherwise.

No matter how many times Kendra 'died' she always came back, and I was sure that this time would be no different.

REVIEW!!!!! : )


	45. Chapter 45

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I am posting this chapter SUPER early, because I have pep band and volunteer work today. I might not get a chapter posted tomorrow, I have _another _pep band thing (who the crap decided to put football and volleyball in the same season???) so, cross your fingers : )

Seth POV

We had been heading almost due North for a week. Gavin was positive that we would be there any day, but every second that went by endangered Kendra more.

The air up here was hard and dry. Just breathing it made my lungs feel like they were being punctured by a million little ice particles. But Gavin had to be suffering more than me.

When we had left, I had grabbed all the winter gear I could, I was lugging a coat, scarf, hat, snow pants and gloves. Gavin had refused to take these things, saying that the cold would help him focus. All he had on was a jacket and light pair of gloves.

His focus wouldn't matter if he died of hypothermia. No matter how many times I tried to force him to put on some of my stuff, he flat out refused.

Every night I watched his neck get redder and redder with windburn, until the point I was sure it would peal off. But Gavin insisted he was fine, and I rolled with it.

As I thought about it, I looked over at Gavin to see how much worse his neck had gotten. I winced as I looked at it. It was getting scaly and rough. I was determined that tomorrow he _would _wear my scarf.

Kendra POV

Every time I took a breath it felt like my last. I could feel my stomach trying to find something to dissolve, but finding absolutely nothing. It felt like it had been more than two weeks, but my internal clock told me it had been little more than five days.

A normal human would probably be dead by now. I envied them so much, I wanted so badly to just leave, I didn't care where.

I was lucky right now, for periods of time I wasn't lucid, I couldn't think like I could normally. My whole brain would feel like it was trying to eat itself, trying to find some way to get out of this place.

Gavin had told me that the hardest part of nearly dying, had been thinking of better ways to go. The subject crossed my mind frequently. As I thought about it, I had almost considered myself immortal. Like any other deluded teenager, I had never thought much about dying, and when I did, I hadn't really taken it seriously.

It had just seen like such a far off prospect, like it would never actually happen. Even with it staring me in the eye, I still couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that I was going to die.

The subject was so elusive and out of reach. I couldn't comprehend _not living. I didn't know anything besides living, how was I supposed to be expected to be okay with dying??? _

_So hopefully I get a chapter up tomorrow, if I can't deepest regrets : ( Review, my darlings!!!!_


	46. Chapter 46

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I told you guys I probably wouldn't get a chapter up yesterday. I was playing pep band at the volleyball game last night until nearly 11:00, and before that I had play practice, and a piano recital over at the old people home, and before that I had to go tutor some kids from the Indian reservation, it just was a busy day. But here it is! Enjoy : )

Kendra POV

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, and the few hours I was awake were agony. I had lost count of the days, but I could tell I was getting close to the point when I would pass out, and not wake up.

My tongue was a sandpaper weight in my mouth, my stomach was a huge, empty void. All my thoughts were confused, and even breathing was painful.

As I sat in my hole, I heard a dragon besides my captor. That was strange, I hadn't gotten the impression that she liked company.

This dragon sounded hoarse and rough compared with the musical voice of the dragon keeping me here. Even as I thought this, I could here my tormentor replying.

The volume kept climbing, then, as it reached it's climax, it stopped.

Gavin POV

We were here, we were in the cave that the dragon was keeping Kendra in.

I rushed inside, telling Seth to wait. The dragon was lying in the front-most room of the cave, and as I approached she rose up. Slowly, obviously in no hurry. I watched her warily, waiting for her to speak first.

"Ah," she began, "I love when my food delivers itself." I looked her straight in the eye and replied, "You will not eat me, great one. Unless you win my challenge." I waited for her curiosity to overwhelm her appetite.

"What kind of challenge?" she purred. "I challenge you, great one, to a contest. If I can look you in the eyes for over ten minutes, without having my will broken, then you will let me pass and rescue the girl who you captured."

The dragon looked me up and down, but I could tell that she was smug, she was sure that she could beat me. "And what do I get, little mortal, if I win." I pretended to cringe, "You will have the pleasure of eating an over-confident human."

I could tell she liked the way I had phrased it, and would most likely agree. I watched as she deliberated, "Very well," she consented, "if you can withstand me for ten minutes, without breaking contact with my eyes. I will let you save the dying girl."

I dragged my eyes up to hers and began to count. The dragons eyes were an enchanting purple, beautiful and full of depth. Even as I thought I felt my mind going under.

I fought off the feeling and continued to count. I hadn't done this since Chalize at Lost Mesa, and had forgotten just how hard it was to retain your sanity when looking into the giant, majestic eyes of an adult dragon.

I watched the corners of her eyes tighten, she was unaccustomed to being withstood this long, and she didn't like the feeling.

She grew more and more frustrated, and as the ten minutes came to a close, she let out a tremendous roar.

I kept eye-contact for a few more seconds, to ensure that I had won. "Thank you, great one." I started, "You put up a magnificent fight, now please uphold your promise and let me pass."

The dragon reluctantly nodded and inclined her head to the hallway to the right. She flung a silver key at me, and looked away.

I ran down the hall, checking every door I went by, seeing if the key fit. At last I got to the last room in the hallway, and slid the key into the lock.

My hands trembled with anticipation and fear, they slipped as they tried to open the door. Finally, the lock turned, and I opened the door.

REVIEW!!!!!


	47. Chapter 47

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters

Will she be dead? Will the dragon keep her promise?? Read to find out ; )

Kendra POV

I could hear someone jiggling the lock. Maybe I was delusional, or maybe the dragon was coming to gloat over my death.

I slowly turned my head to see who had come in. My mind slowly registered the fact that I was seeing Gavin. Then, happily, I gave in to the black that was taking over my vision.

Gavin POV

The door swung open, and I looked inside. I was appalled, there wasn't even enough room to stand in this tiny hole. Then as I looked at the ground, my heart broke.

I had always thought that the analogy 'my heart broke' was just that, an analogy. But as I looked at Kendra I could feel a terrible pain in my chest, like someone had just cracked open my flesh and exposed it to the open air.

Her body was completely emaciated. My memory flew back to my time in the maze, then darted just as quickly back to the situation at hand.

Her head turned tiredly towards me, and she just looked for a minute. Then a slight smile spread across her face, then her eyes shut.

I hurried towards her, and dragged her out of the nook, and started checking her vital signs. I put my ear against her heart, and to my horror there wasn't a heartbeat.

Kendra POV

My eyes closed and everything went away. For the first time since I had been put in the hole, I felt nice, like I was floating.

All the pain I had previously been suffering seemed to simply disappear.

Gavin POV

I put my hand against her mouth and nose, but no air was escaping. I started CPR.

My whole mind was in a blur, 30 chest-compressions, breath, check breathing, 30 chest compressions, breath, check breathing, again and again, until I heard a rib crack under my fingers. I started sobbing, but continued the emergency procedure, nearly every 20 compressions another would break under my insistent hands. Then as I put my ear against her mouth, she was breathing.

My whole being went into shock. I sat there for what felt like months, just sitting there, listening to her breath.

Kendra POV

As I basked in the glow of being absolutely pain-free, I started getting dragged backwards. I fought with all my strength against the invisible force, but it wouldn't go away.

I didn't want to go back there, to the pain and the hurt, but the pulling increased, heaving me back to hell.

Then the pain started, once again I was covered in scratches and bruises, once again I was dirty and slimy and hungry, once again I could feel every one of my bones underneath my skin.

The pain was terrible after such a nice cloudy bliss. But even as I thought about it, it started slipping away. The pain-free comfortable place I had been in before was no longer in my memory. Then I forgot that I had ever been gone.

I considered opening my eyes, but when I tried, they felt like lead. In fact my eyelids seemed to be getting farther and farther away while I slipped into unconsciousness.

Gavin POV

My tears of joy quickly turned to tears of happiness as Kendra stayed asleep, but continued to breath. I checked her heart rate. It was low, but that was to be expected from an unconscious person. I picked her up, careful not to move her broken ribs, and headed out the way I had come.

Tell me why I would bring Gavin back just to kill off Kendra??? : ) Sorry about the switching POV's , I just felt like I needed to get both perspective's in there. Review if you love me!! or hate me, or want to kill me: )


	48. Chapter 48

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters

I'm so sorry!!! It's been what? Three days? Well, here it is at last.

Gavin POV

I picked Kendra up, careful of her broken ribs, and started carrying her towards the big room that led to the exit.

As we approached I hoped the dragon would keep her pact of letting us through, usually dragons were pretty honor-bound, but when they were irritated they tended to forget the rules.

Thankfully, we passed by without incident, and I met Seth outside the mountainside-cavern. He looked sick at the sight of his sister. And as I looked down at her, I too was reminded of her critical condition.

I took out a first-aid kit and began digging through it, looking for everything we would need. I took out a water bottle, a granola bar, and some tape for her ribs. If we were lucky she would wake up soon and be able to take in some nourishment.

For now Seth and I started taping up her ribs. I assumed that ribs 4, 5 and 7 were all broken, and 2 and 6 were severely bruised.

I shuddered as I looked at what my hands had done, bruises were blossoming all over her abdomen. It made me want to vomit.

After it became apparent that Kendra wasn't waking up any time soon, Seth and I decided that she would be better off at Fablehaven without food, then here without food.

The Sorenson's had given us two of the steel-egg devices with a charm on them. You didn't have to cast a spell on it to get it where you wanted to go, as soon as it was activated, it would go to where you needed.

I set them out and had Seth step on one, while Kendra and I would use the other. I made sure Seth got into his egg okay, then picked up Kendra and stepped on the little disk in the snow.

The reaction was immediate, the whole world went black, and I could feel us being transported through the air, I tried to make sure that a minimal amount of jostling was transferred to Kendra, but I still had the feeling that her condition worsened with every bounce.

We reached Fablehaven within seconds, and within a minute the Sorenson's rescued us from our steel prison.

Tanu took charge of Kendra, waking her up with his smelling salts, then giving her a potion that would nourish her without making her sick. He then gave her something to help her sleep, and told her to go rest.

I could already see her healing, though she still looked more than half-dead. After she went upstairs, the Sorenson's began consulting Tanu about her situation.

"She will take several days to heal from malnourishment," he started, "then a minimum of two months to completely heal from the injuries done to her ribs. And who knows how long it will take to get over the mere trauma." he sighed, "Gavin, you saved her life, but you did a lot of damage. But I would rather her whole body was broken than her being dead."

I nodded, I was having trouble reconciling myself to what I had done. I know that I had kept her alive, but at what cost? Had I caused her more pain and misery than she was willing to handle? Would she rather she had died then go through this ordeal with no reward than to heal and fight again?

A bad ending, I know, but better than nothing, right??? Sorry if it isn't up to my normal standards, I'm just SO busy, and SO tired. Review please!!!


	49. Chapter 49

Fablehaven: The Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I'm updating late again, (but only by a few hours this time: )) But pep band and tutoring, it's just all too much!!!!

Gavin POV

Kendra was awake. I wanted to go see her, but I was worried that she would resent me. What if she was angry that I had hurt her?

I chided myself for being such a wimp, I had done this, now I had to face it. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Kendra's door.

A muffled, "Come in." made it through the door, and cautiously I opened it.

Everyone else had already been up there, so Kendra and I were the only ones in the room. Kendra looked surprised to see me, but not necessarily disappointed.

"Hey," I started, "How do you feel?" Kendra smiled, "Never better, Gavin." I sighed, I was bad at this.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I broke your ribs, I'm just really, really sorry." Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Gavin," she said, "Are you serious? You saved my life, and you feel the need to _apologize_? I should be on my knees thanking you for acting so quickly. Unfortunately, my current condition does not allow for much kneeling."

I smiled, and went and sat on the edge of her bed, "Really?" I asked, "You really don't resent me for breaking you?" Kendra rolled her eyes at me, "Gavin, if you hadn't broken me, I would be dead, and haunting you."

It felt like the weight of the world was being lifted off my shoulders, I smiled and leaned over to kiss Kendra's forehead.

Everything was alright again.

Kendra POV

I couldn't believe Gavin actually thought I would be _angry with him. I chided him for being such a worrywart, but secretly I thought that his chivalry was nice. It made me feel like he really loved me, and wanted to make me happy, no matter what it cost him._

_He left after a little bit, saying I needed to rest, but I stayed awake and continued to think about him. That boy was too cute for my own good. _

_And so another chapter ends. REVIEW!!!!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Fablehaven: The Real Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**That silly author!!! While she was writing about fluff she must have COMPLETELY forgotten that the Sphinx WAS AT FABLEHAVEN!!!! **

**Seth POV**

**I was sick of Kendra. Really, while everyone was making sure that she was **_**comfortable, and rested. **_**All this while we still hadn't reached a decision on what to do with, oh what was his name, oh yeah, THE SPHINX. **

**We were supposed to have a meeting after she woke up, and she had been sleeping for what felt like years.**

**I sighed with relief as I saw Gavin carrying her down the stairs, finally we would get somewhere. **

**Tanu, Coulter, Vanessa, Grandma, Grandpa, Gavin, Kendra and I all gathered around the coffee table in the living room. Grandpa started us off, "Okay, we now have the Sphinx in our custody. What do we do?" **

**Everyone sideways glanced at each other and Tanu started talking first, "I think we should put him in the Quiet Box." **

**I shook my head, and Vanessa spoke "I want to get rid of him. I know how we all feel about killing in cold blood, but he would do the same to us. Also we cannot risk simply putting him in captivity. He may not escape today, he may not escape tomorrow, but he **_**will escape, and then we all will, once again, be in his hands."**_

_**Grandma nodded, "For once, I agree with Vanessa. The Sphinx needs to be finished, but how can we do it? With the artifact protecting him, there quite possibly is no way to get rid of him? So as much as I wish we could dispose of him, I think are best bet is the Quiet Box."**_

_**Kendra nodded, and Gavin said, "I too see no way to possibly kill him, and the Quiet Box is as fool-proof as it gets."**_

_**Grandpa asked if anybody had a better idea than the Quiet Box, no one did, and we went down into the dungeon.**_

_**For a few seconds we all just looked at the Sphinx's prison, then we jolted into action. We had decided to put the whole egg into the Quiet Box, then deploy it once the Sphinx was safely inside. **_

_**Grandpa opened the door to the Box, revealing Kendra's stingbulb, he ushered her out and Tanu stuck the egg into the space.**_

_**Then they shut the door, and pushed the button to make the egg shrink down into a disk. **_

_**Even as I watched it happen, I got a sense of unbelief I just couldn't believe that we actually had the Sphinx within our grasp. **_

_**And with it came a burning sense of rightness, fate had seemed against us this whole way, but now things were as they were supposed to be. The right side had prevailed, the wrong side had been defeated and everything was going to be alright. **_

_**And so this story ends, thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed, who stuck through 50 chapters. And an extra special thank you to Black Moon Falling for giving me my first review, and another extra special thank you to Tara Liana Concur, Ashen Forest, hyperchick333 and Ashley for helping me get over a bout of writers block.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW OVER IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL!!!!**_


End file.
